


Кельвин

by MalkavianKsenia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalkavianKsenia/pseuds/MalkavianKsenia
Summary: Повседневность актёра порноиндустрии.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Тема порно пропитала текст. Ахтунг!  
> В каком-то смысле РПС, но прямых отсылок нет, полные имена не названы.  
> Бета: Monstra

Водитель нарушал все правила дорожного движения, гнал темно-серый «Бентли» через плотный поток машин, игнорируя сигналы светофора и гудки клаксонов от законопослушных водителей. Кельвин проверил ремень безопасности, вполуха слушая своего агента. Рей Майлс, сука ещё та, умел находить высокооплачиваемую работу, но с тем иногда срочную. Как сегодня. Кельвин только час назад проснулся и едва успел принять душ и позавтракать.  
— Эндрю, тот, который вечно псевдоним себе пихает в титры «Буйвол», потянул связки под коленом, когда тренировался в спортзале. Буквально вчера, но ему шину наложили, будь здоров, — вводил в курс дела Рей, мотаясь по заднему пассажирскому сидению от бешеной езды и задевая руку Кельвина локтем. — А скотина только утром позвонил мне и сказал, что на съемках присутствовать не сможет.  
— Я же не знаю партнера, — как можно небрежнее бросил Кельвин и укусил себя за кожу возле ногтя на среднем пальце, сразу же одёрнув его. Дурацкая привычка: когда нервничал — грыз пальцы. Сжав кулак, Кельвин вспомнил о сбитых вчера костяшках, напоминающих твердую скулу одного наглеца.  
— Мальчик второй или третий раз сниматься будет. Это Питера подопечный. Натан, кажется, зовут или Нейт. Хрен проссышь этих сладких парнишек.  
— А сценарий?  
— Вообще отсебятина, режиссер не настаивал на сюжете. Перевернешь его пару раз, позы поменяешь и делов. А, вот что, римминг в обязательное условие входит. Всё остальное — без суеты, — невозмутимо рассказывал агент. — Заплатят хорошо, нельзя, чтобы эти ребята сорвались с крючка. Так что поработай, Кельвин, а потом на неделю отпущу, чтобы пришел в себя и отдохнул от Майами.  
— Ты мне обещал уже неделю, с сегодняшнего дня, — огрызнулся Кельвин, но не сопротивлялся.  
— Ты знаешь, вот осталось у тебя не так много времени, чтобы светить своим задом. К тридцати, если не закрепишься в хорошей студии, пойдёшь в утиль. Куча парнишек…  
— Я не отказал. Так, Рей? Чего ты завёлся?  
— Прости, нервы шалят. Сука Эндрю напортачил. Мне сегодня ещё в одну студию пилить и болтать о Стивене. Сорванец не понравился им, будем договариваться.  
— Твоя работа — твоя забота, — хмыкнул Кельвин.  
За окном показался двухэтажный коттедж, густо обсаженный кустами с мелкими белыми цветочками. Подъездная дорожка захрустела гравием, а водитель наконец-то притормозил, заканчивая свой марафон облаком пыли. Кельвин вышел из машины, дождался Рея, и они поспешили к вычурному входу.  
— Как на прием в «Плейбой», — поделился с агентом аналогией Кельвин. Тот только пожал плечами, не поддерживая шутку и никак не комментируя её. Мозги набекрень от недосыпа, Кельвин и не спорил.  
Впрочем, такой расклад был привычным, порно-студии снимали коттедж на весь сезон, перетрахивали в нем большое количество мальчиков, а после меняли локацию. Выходило выгодно. Кельвин снимался лишь второй год, да и то редко и с большими перерывами, а когда такой заработок иссякал, предпочитал подработать моделью или приглашенным танцором на разогрев. Там никто хреном в жопу не тычет и камерой туда же не смотрит.  
Ассистентка с копной блондинистых кудряшек и в светлом сарафане подтолкнула вперёд по коридору, задавая направление. Кельвин даже её имя не расслышал — вокруг все суетились, настраивали освещение и ракурс. Кельвин увидел комнату с узким диваном вначале, стоящим буквой «Г», обставленным со всех сторон осветительными приборами, угадывая интуитивно, где ему сегодня предстоит работать.  
Его переодели в рекордные сроки, впихнули в руки зеленую майку и свободные шорты, походившие на баскетбольную форму с цифрой на спине, и толкнули в ванную, где посоветовали ополоснуться. Ну-ну, словно Кельвин не знал, словно не прошло со времен последнего приема душа жалких полчаса и скоростной езды по городу. Ассистентка начинала раздражать, но как почуяла, исчезла в недрах дома быстрее, чем Кельвин сообразил огрызнуться.  
Со своим партнёром по съемкам Кельвин столкнулся на выходе из ванной комнаты, тот замялся на миг, сминая в руках идентичную сменную одежду, и проскользнул в ванную, меняясь с Кельвином местами. Тонкий и звонкий, даже сквозь джинсы и футболку было видно, какой парень тощий и ненакачанный. Кельвин не был фанатом этих качков, здоровенных бугаев с раздутыми дельтами и бицепсами, но собственную форму всё же поддерживал, не перекачивался и на сушке не был. Рельеф для камеры важен, а гиперболизация в разные стороны бесила.  
Режиссер вынырнул из соседней комнаты как черт из табакерки, пожал руку Кельвину и хлопнул по плечу.  
— Спасибо, что пожертвовал выходным, Кельвин. Тебе Рей объяснил действия? — потёр усы режиссер и уставился вопросительно. Кельвин залип на густых волосах, торчащих ежиком на макушке, на гавайской рубашке и светлых шортах. В Калифорнии сейчас погода стояла знойная, кондёры мало спасали.  
— В двух словах.  
— Вот тебе ещё пара слов. Римминг, поцелуи, не жестко, снимаем лайтовое кино. — Он загнул пальцы на одной руке, помогая указательным пальцем другой. — Вас бы хотя бы содовой угостить, чтобы вы поболтали, но через пять часов приедут следующие актёры, время поджимает. Так что давайте с первого дубля, гладко и лайтово. Я говорил уже? Ладно. Всё. Причесон — зачёт, так старше выглядишь.  
Кельвин кивнул, сдержанно улыбнулся и одёрнул бесячую майку. С прической вообще теперь к нему чаще цеплялись, агенту понравилось, что теперь он иногда убирал свои кудряшки в хвост на затылке и оставлял гладко выстриженные виски на обозрение. То, что щетину оставлял, тоже хвалили. А потом он слушал от агента про тридцатник, грозивший ему только через семь лет. Ну не суки ли, сраные льстецы?  
Глазища пацана он запомнил надолго. Такого потерянного взгляда у Кельвина не было даже на кастинге, не то чтобы там всё прошло крайне гладко. Иногда историю первых съемок хотелось забыть и не вспоминать, но его взяли в приличную студию, заинтересовались продюсеры, и тот же Рей, который был хорошим агентом, взял его под своё крыло. Но парень выглядел вообще очумевшим и поплывшим в край, шорты однозначно топорщились в паху, натягиваясь чёрной одноместной палаткой, глаза блестели, а губы были яркими от частого их облизывания и закусывания.  
— Кельвин, — протянул Кельвин руку для знакомства уже возле дверного проёма в комнату с серым диваном.  
— Нейт. — Парень невозмутимо сжал тонкой ладонью пальцы Кельвина, заставляя заныть многострадальные костяшки.  
— Готов? — Кельвин вскинул брови, указывая на палатку в паху.  
— А, я так всегда, от подготовки, — бросая смущенный взгляд себе на пах, ответил Нейт, покрылся пятнистым румянцем.  
— Так даже лучше, — подмигнул Кельвин и отвернулся.  
Болтать больше было не о чем, режиссер дал отмашку, и Нейт шагнул в комнату первым, дурашливо падая на мягкий диван и спружинивая бедрами на сидении. Кельвин пошёл следом, почесал неумышленно затылок, досадуя, что сегодня от нервотрепки и торопливых событий вставало крайне неспешно. Парень был не сильно в его вкусе, почему-то слабо представлялся с ним трах без камер. Работа — да, не более.  
Огонек основной камеры мигал красным, запись шла стабильно, и Кельвин успел хмыкнуть, прежде чем мальчишка полез целоваться, вынимая его не до конца эрегированный член через штанину шорт. Ага, окей, там были в распоряжении от режиссера поцелуи и нежности. Кельвин усадил парня себе на колени, стянул слабую резинку шорт под ягодицы, разводя их в стороны и потирая пальцами скользкий анус, стараясь больше для камеры. Марк, оператор, с которым Кельвину доводилось пару раз работать, вышел на крупные планы, приблизился камерой к их целующимся лицам. Под пальцами смазка быстро высыхала, словно и не готовился тщательно этот Нейт, полагался на Кельвина. Лубриканта им перед снимаемой сценой не вручили, а сейчас не хотелось срывать съёмку. Кельвин сплюнул на пальцы, понадеявшись, что с паренька станется и Кельвин сможет компенсировать нехватку смазки риммингом. Недостаток общения перед съемками сказывался, пока Марк обходил их, выискивая лучшие виды. Кельвин в губы Нейта подталкивал на действия:  
— Отсоси же, давай.  
Нейт сполз по телу Кельвина, послушно схватился за член и сомкнул губы вокруг головки. Следовало лучше сосредоточиться, возбуждение не хотело накатывать в полной мере, пока Нейт не начал отсасывать. Кельвин смотрел на светлую короткостриженую макушку, двигающуюся в паху, останавливал взгляд на растянутых по стволу губах, подначивал похабными, порнографичными стонами и подбадриваниями:  
— О, да, так. Соси. Возьми его, о, да.  
Режиссер был доволен, пока не спешил останавливать этот словесный поток, от которого Кельвина самого порой мутило. Нейт брал в рот неглубоко, помогал себе рукой, больше акцентируясь на головке. Кельвину внезапно хватило, он опять жестом привлек к себе парня, сдернул рывком с него шорты, освобождая не такой длинный, как у него, член, и сразу же заглотил до основания, больше рисуясь на камеру, чем перед Нейтом. В том, что парень в скором времени освоит глубокий минет, Кельвин не сомневался, в своё время таким же неопытным был. Сколько ему хоть лет? На вид не больше двадцати, но кто поймет этих порнографов, может, взяли парня старше, но менее опытного. Нейт застонал, дёрнул за сколотый на макушке хвост и сразу одернул руки. Взаимодействия катастрофически не хватало, Кельвин старался, как мог, отыгрывал за двоих. Целовал пухлые губы, мял тощие ягодицы в ладонях, царапая ногтями, опускал ресницы в томном взгляде. Малыш, я тащусь от тебя, хочу тебя.  
Марк сделал очередной крупный план поцелуя и переместился за спину Нейта, опять оседлавшего Кельвина. Расшевелить парня слабо получалось, тот не сопротивлялся, но и не проявлял инициативу. Кельвин шепнул в порозовевшее ухо, что вот сейчас порно и начнется, Нейт кивнул и попробовал насадиться на член. Он напрягся весь, вытянулся в ровную линию, рвано хватая воздух, пропустил в кольцо мышц лишь головку. Стало тесно и чувствительно, охренеть как узко. Кельвин вздернул парня вверх, добавил слюны на неумело растянутую дырку, пропихивая обслюнявленные пальцы внутрь.  
Со второй попытки пошло лучше Нейт расслабился, втянул ртом воздух и поцеловал Кельвина, потирая собственный член под головкой. Ещё и до половины не вошёл, а парень, казалось, больше не сможет принять. По туманному сценарию дальше планировался римминг. Нейт не впервые же трахается на видео, мог бы и лучше подготовиться, смазки не жалел бы. Кельвин вопросительно приподнял бровь, но комментарии оставил при себе, решил действовать интуитивно, сохраняя время себе и режиссеру.  
Опять пришлось задействовать жесты. Кельвин крутанул пальцем в воздухе, призывая сменить позицию, уложил Нейта на спину, отбросил свою одежду на пол, снимая её умышленно медленно перед камерой Марка, уверенно полагая, что в монтаж пойдут кадры спереди, а не с задней основной камеры.  
Нейт не подкачал, понял наконец-то, что к чему, отмер, задирая ноги максимально высоко, перехватывая их руками и раскрываясь перед Кельвином. Скорректировать, придвинуть ближе к краю дивана, ухватиться за ступни и к гладко выбритой промежности, языком в призывно маячащее отверстие. Марк дышал за спиной, тыкал объектив камеры в зализанный анус, танцуя, отходил, когда Кельвин возвращался к своему занятию. Нейт поплыл окончательно, как ошалелый стонал и закатывал глаза от удовольствия, заставляя Кельвина теряться в догадках, насколько часто ему задницу-то хоть вылизывали.  
Сам того не осознавая, Кельвин отодвигал момент настоящей ебли, парень оставался невероятно узким, но не робел и не зажимался больше, раскинул ноги, выпячивая зад, даже забыл себе надрачивать, так перся от вылизывания. Растягивать пришлось долго, Кельвин скользнул членом внутрь, только когда в заднице Нейта хлюпало от слюны. Тот сдавленно ахнул, пропуская Кельвина лишь до половины. Пришлось отступить, поцеловав раскрытый рот, нырнуть опять к пульсирующей дырке, слушая отчаянные, далеко не наигранные стоны. Впору бы порадоваться такому мастерству, но Кельвину было интересно узнать о карьере парня хоть что-то. Смущала такая неопытность.  
Войти до конца, выбивая из груди выдох облегчения и начать двигаться — Кельвин делал всё на автомате, целовал по сценарию, бросал пошлые фразочки между губ парню. Захотелось трахнуть Нейта на весу, чтобы рассмотреть его эмоции, когда тот зависнет в воздухе, и Кельвин подхватил его под колени, перенося вес на себя. Нейт оказался предсказуемо лёгким, даже невероятно, ухнул восхищённо, двигаясь на члене сверху вниз, обхватывая плечи и шею Кельвина в стальную хватку.  
— Стоп! Снято! — сквозь вату оргазма донеслось до Кельвина, когда он сменил пять позиций, трахнул Нейта стоя, раком, вверх тормашками, снизу вверх и на весу. Кельвин расслабился, прикрыл глаза, собираясь уснуть прямо на съёмочной площадке от безостановочных съёмок и бешеных будней. Нейт взмахнул руками и выполз из-под Кельвина, покидая неудобную позу вверх ногами. Так и не кончил, режиссер по непонятной причине закончил с ними работу раньше.  
— Иди сюда. — Кельвин сам не понял, почему задержал Нейта за руку и притянул его к себе. Парень был схожего мнения, поднял брови удивлённо, но остановился с вызывающе торчащим вверх членом и стекающей по внутренней стороне бедра спермой.  
— Съёмки уже закончились. — Нейт указал взглядом на операторов и режиссера, которые болтали о своем и не обращали на них никакого внимания, камера не мигала огоньком.  
— Не хочешь?  
— Очень хочу, — сдался Нейт быстро.  
Кельвин сел на многострадальный заезженный их наигранной страстью диван, ухватился за бедра Нейта и взял в рот, глубоко и сразу до основания, старательно работая языком. Долго трудиться не пришлось, Нейт крупно вздрогнул, сжал плечи Кельвину и кончил с низким, протяжным вздохом. А ещё сопротивлялся. Угу.  
— Выпьем? — спросил Нейт, восстанавливая дыхание.  
— Ты в скольких фильмах уже снимался? Кроме кастинга. — Кельвин уже шел по коридору, слыша за собой поспешные шаги увязавшегося следом Нейта. От интереса всё внутри уже сгорало.  
— Эм, кроме кастинга? Это был мой кастинг, — недоуменно ответил Нейт и врезался в спину остановившегося Кельвина. Повернувшись вполоборота, Кельвин прочитал все смешавшиеся эмоции на смазливом лице мальчишки.  
— Без шуток?  
— Ага. Получилось вроде не так уж плохо, ты вытянул съёмку.  
— Тогда хорошо, что я нежничал. Но ты это… На будущее.Смазки больше в себя лей при подготовке. — Кельвин усмехнулся, отворачиваясь от улыбающегося от уха до уха Нейта, и пошел дальше по коридору. Стало ясно, почему не было остановок и снималось всё одним литым видео. При монтаже вырежут, подмажут, но все реакции и игра Нейта будут для режиссера без прикрас. Рей мог и предупредить, сукин сын.  
— Так мы выпьем? — спросил Нейт уже в ванной комнате, куда они по стечению обстоятельств втиснулись вдвоём.  
— Слушай, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея. Предпочитаю не смешивать работу и досуг. — Кельвину не впервые предлагали после съёмок сходить куда-то, так что он не удивился вопросу.  
— О, ясно, — сник Нейт, но не стал дальше навязываться, выкрутил в душевой кран на полную мощность и встал в кабинку первым. — Твоя сперма всё ещё вытекает из моего зада, так что, пожалуй, я первым пойду.  
Кельвин кивнул, удивляясь перемене тона. Обиделся, что ли? Но справедливо было уступить. День почему-то казался не таким радужным, грело душу, что влезли с трахом в один час.

***

Обещанных выходных предсказуемо не получилось. Кельвин даже выспаться толком не успел, а через день его уже опять достал Рей. Сбросил лаконичное сообщение на телефон, что нужно пройти врачей по списку перед началом съёмок групповухи. Справки должны быть свежими, контактов перед еблей минимум, деньги большие. Кельвин со стоном закопался в одеяло, накрыв голову подушкой. Планы на неделю рушились очень стремительно.  
Спортзал пропускать сегодня тоже было бы некстати, пришлось выползать из квартиры и переться в душ. Кельвину сложно было абстрагироваться от предыдущего путешествия и марафона на семь ночей в Малибу, где приходилось быть на разогреве, танцами топлес в миниатюрных трусах заводить публику. По-хорошему нужно позвонить друзьям и провести хоть несколько дней в их компании, поиграть в волейбол и поплавать, пока сезон.  
Мысли о приятном отпуске смыло в слив вместе со сном, и Кельвин потащился на первый этаж небоскреба тягать железо. Когда-нибудь, он заработает достаточно денег и не будет торговать телом, а пока… В этом можно найти выгоду. Секс иногда был не так уж и плох, а партнёры не стрёмные и отзывчивые. Камера уже воспринималась как родная.  
На пару недель Кельвин опять потерялся во времени и пространстве. После необходимых осмотров и анализов его забрал Рей, а после долбанная групповуха с участием двадцати человек растянулась на четыре дня. Сначала снимали крупные планы, потом общие ракурсы, а когда картинка стала хорошей, режиссер выискал неугодных его глазу актеров. Пришлось переделывать. Кельвин выдыхался, но отыгрывал, памятуя о выгодных контрактах, двойной оплате и прочем, прочем, приносившим бабло. Он совал член в дырку, наигранно целовал губы незнакомого актера, дрочил, сосал, лизал и так по кругу. К концу дня разрядка была мукой от сведенных отсроченным оргазмом яиц, член болел от непрерывной эрекции, а губы жгло от едва пробивающейся щетины на лицах мужиков. Нужно было идти в гетеропорно, но девочки его не заводили от слова вообще. А вылизывание вагин вызывало рвотные позывы.  
Гонорар согрел душу, длинный перелет позволил выспаться в пути, а друг, который был отодвинут на пару недель запланированного срока, ожидал в баре. Кельвин успел заскочить домой и переодеться, как через три часа после приезда занял высокий стул за барной стойкой, плечом к плечу возле Кристиана. Крис был гетеросексуальным семьянином с двумя детьми и старше Кельвина на пять лет. Он занимал весьма солидную должность в администрации сети люксовых клубов и порой подкидывал Кельвину непыльную работёнку.  
— Как жопа? — вместо приветствия поинтересовался Крис и привлек в быстрое объятие с ощутимым хлопком по плечу. Лохматая копна каштановых волос взметнулась вверх, пуговицы натянули петли на рубашке, а неплохо прокачанная задница в джинсах вернулась на высокий стул. Вот и весь Крис.  
— Временно актив на съёмках, так даже спокойнее, — усмехнулся Кельвин, заказывая виски. Пиво терпеть не мог почему-то, а гейские коктейли хороши были только для дам.— А в жизни торопиться некуда, — фыркнул Кельвин. — Как сам?  
— Работа до седьмого пота, жена и дети на выходных. Лето, туристический сезон накрыл с головой, вроде даже хорошо, что на прошлой неделе ты не смог.  
— Тогда чудесно, — улыбнулся Кельвин и ударил стаканом о стакан Криса. Тело начало расслабляться, отпуская нервный мандраж прошедших дней.  
Поболтать со старым другом было приятно, ещё приятнее было осознавать, что никто сегодня не будет флиртовать, звать в койку и угощать противными сладкими с переизбытком ликера коктейлями. Секс в последнее время несильно доставлял вне студии, был порой противным проигрышем репетиции без камеры. Муть. Хотелось настоящего, живого, просто обычного: «Как дела?»  
— Кельвин!  
На плечо опустилась почти невесомая рука, сжимая мягко через хлопок майки. Кельвин попытался вычислить обладателя голоса, не поворачиваясь, но не преуспел, решил удостовериться. Крис недоуменно посмотрел на парня поверх головы Кельвина.  
— А я думаю, ты или не ты. Как дела? — Как из головы вынул, вот тебе, чувак, получи.  
Кельвин с удивлением обнаружил возле себя того самого пацана — Нейта, уже с прошедшей две недели назад съемки. Отмашка от его агента была чем-то вроде: «Здорово, молодец, всегда бы так работал», — то ли похвалил, то ли оскорбил в непрофессионализме. Но короткое резюме ставило точку в их сотрудничестве.  
— Нейт, — кивнул Кельвин, дал понять, что тоже узнал, стараясь быть вежливым. — Первый выходной выдался, с другом решили посидеть.  
— О, я не буду мешать, — пошёл на попятную Нейт, заметив многозначительность во взгляде. И на том спасибо. — Меня приняли, «Инком Меил». Завтра съемка с Эндрю, у него со связками всё окей, так что… Ну это… Был рад встрече, хороших выходных.  
— И тебе, Нейт, — кивнул Кельвин, не ожидал, что отделается от парня настолько легко. Даже кольнуло ущемленное самолюбие. Обычно такие вешались на него и не могли отлипнуть, превращая привязанность в манию преследования.  
Нейт зажато улыбнулся, кивнул и махнул на прощание рукой. Через секунду он уже растворился в неплотной толпе танцующих на маленьком танцполе. Танцевать, видно, не пошёл, но Кельвин быстро упустил его из виду.  
— Что за малый? — спросил Крис.  
— Партнёр по съемкам. Единственным, я надеюсь, — не стал скрывать Кельвин. — Я на замене был, завтра у парня будет правильный партнер, который развеет все иллюзии по поводу профессии порноактёра.  
— Там настолько плохо?  
— В «Инком»? Нет. Я там год проработал, у них немного странная специфика. БДСМ они не практикуют, но сценарии все как на подбор, будто второй не по своей воле трахается. Приходилось шлёпать и придушивать, играя и шутя, но я не мог понять, где грань, когда меня выгонят за избиение партнёра по съёмкам.  
— Подурачится парень, чего ты переживаешь? — хмыкнул Крис.  
— Да мне пофиг. И не такое проходили, может, поэтому я в пассивы очень редко записываюсь, — повел плечом Кельвин, тема о работе начала немного подбешивать. — Эндрю, завтрашний партнёр по съемкам у Нейта, особо не церемонится, а Нейт вроде как только вот пришел в порно. И в полноценном видео не снялся, только кастинг со мной.  
— Знал, куда шёл.  
— И то правда, — равнодушно и нехотя. — Смени тему, надоело о работе.  
— Как хочешь, я тоже не горю желанием внедрятся в гейские подробности. — Крис приложил ладонью по правой лопатке Кельвина и заговорил о кино.


	2. 2

Передышка оказалась как нельзя кстати. Кельвин целую неделю изображал бурную деятельность без деятельности. Чаще спал и смотрел фильмы, спускался в зал и занимался на тренажёрах, а потом плавал в бассейне. Встретился с некоторыми знакомыми ребятами, наконец-то оторвался на дружеских спортивных играх и даже совершил заплыв.  
В следующий понедельник нужно было заняться делами, прошвырнутся в банк и пополнить депозит, а уже во вторник Крис предложил провести ночь в одном из ему вверенных клубов, на танцах в клетке.  
Последний, кого ожидал встретить Кельвин на этой гейской тусовке, так это Нейт. Складывалось стойкое ощущение, что тот его преследует. Кельвин отмахнулся от мысли, как от назойливой мухи, стараясь не думать о парнишке в таком ключе.  
Тело под автозагаром и тонной блёсток нещадно чесалось, клетка была залита светом софитов, и Кельвин нечего не видел вокруг. Внизу на танцполе двигалось море обнаженных фигур, совершенно безликое и смазанное. Кельвин видел только отдельные волны в огромной толпе, объединенной в единый живой организм. Он отработал свой трёхчасовой номер и спустился передохнуть, когда столкнулся плечом о плечо с тем самым парнем с его случайной замены.  
Несмотря на атмосферу вечеринки, тот не был очередным оголившимся торсом, предпочел майку в облипку и узкие джинсы, что ещё больше подчеркивало его худобу. Волосы были пропитаны гелем и светлыми иголками на макушке торчали вверх к потолку. Кельвину стало смешно. Просто из-за того, что он так часто виделся с Нейтом. Со своими партнёрами по съемкам, которых за два года набралось немало, он так часто не пересекался, а тут вот — недоразумение. Сдержать улыбку не получилось, а Нейт воспринял её по-своему.  
— Кельвин! Тоже рад тебя видеть!  
— О, я… И ладно. Как дела? — Выйти на свежий воздух хотелось невероятно, а ещё больше выпить воды и почесать зад, в который врезались золотистые стринги, но Кельвин не совсем уж хамло, да и парень пока не был настырным.  
— Да так себе, — замялся Нейт, перебросил стакан с коктейлем из ладони в ладонь, подсвечивая голубоватой жидкостью пальцы. — Рассказать в двух словах не выйдет. Выпьем?  
— Не бросаешь попыток?  
— Не понимаю, что такого в разговоре с выпивкой.  
— Просто поговорим? — Что-то подсказывало Кельвину, что не стоит изменять своим принципам. Но было интересно отчего-то, как там съёмки Нейта в «Инком». Может, хотелось сказать ликующее «Ага!», а может, просто Кельвин становился не в меру любопытствующим.  
— Ну конечно, не думаю, что секс будет хорошей идеей, — растерялся Нейт.  
— Я заканчиваю через пару часов, ещё немного времени нужно, пока переоденусь. Дождешься?  
— Конечно, — обрадовался Нейт. — Через два часа буду на выходе тебя ждать.  
— Замётано, а теперь я пойду, подышу воздухом пару минут, чтобы опять забраться в свою ячейку, — улыбнулся Кельвин и протиснулся мимо Нейта в сторону гримерок.

***

Бар, который выбрал Нейт для разговора, был самым обычным круглосуточным заведением. В ушах перестала грохотать громкая музыка, Кельвин даже умудрился смыть с себя все блёстки и переодеть нормальные трусы под джинсы. Жизнь начинала налаживаться, а оплата за страдания оттягивала передний карман. Перевалило уже за четыре часа утра, и пить совершенно не хотелось, Кельвин заказал себе чашку кофе, ухмыляясь на вопросительный взгляд Нейта.  
— После плясок хочется расслабиться посредством сна, а не алкоголя. Но пока сон придется отодвинуть.  
Стол был маленьким, на два места всего, и Кельвин то и дело цеплял коленом колено Нейта. Впрочем, сейчас это мало напрягало, он вымотался и почти не чувствовал конечностей.  
— Я смотрел твои работы, — начал с разгону в обрыв Нейт, рассматривая почему-то пальцы Кельвина, держащиеся за чашку. Сам заказал колу в бутылке и не притронулся пока к ней.  
— Я должен вставить какую-то реплику?  
— Нет, я так. Было интересно наблюдать за тем, как ты растешь. — Нейт почесал над губой, но глаза не поднял. — Я бы так не смог отыгрывать, у тебя же такая эмоциональная мимика!  
— Эм, спасибо? — Кельвин часто слышал комплименты в свой адрес, но чаще о внешности, чем об игре. Какая разница, сюжет обычно никто не смотрит. Это же порно, а не номинированный на «Оскар» блокбастер.  
— Пожалуйста, — кивнул Нейт, словно между прочим. — Я ушел из «Инком Меил».  
Кельвин пригубил горячий кофе, маскируя дальнейший ответ занятостью напитком. Нейт оторвал взгляд от пальцев и взглянул глазами в глаза. Вот теперь стало неловко.  
— Ты же знал? — спросил он напряжённо.  
— О чём? О твоём уходе? Нет.  
— Об Эндрю.  
— Я знаю Эндрю, знаю, как он работает, никогда с ним не работал. — Кельвин отставил чашку, стукнув дном о блюдце. Бар не самый престижный, но кофе был хорош. — Что за намёки, Нейт?  
— Ты спрашивал, как моя съёмка прошла. Я не уверен, что ещё захочу сниматься, — бесхитростно продолжил Нейт. Странный малый, ведёт себя, вроде ему всё равно, и в то же время заметно его отвращение к произошедшему.  
— «Инком» — не та студия, с которой нужно начинать.  
— Ты же начинал.  
— Поэтому и говорю со знанием дела.  
— Зачем ты снимаешься? — бросил в лоб вопрос Нейт, берясь за скользкую от конденсата бутылку. Занимал руки, но пить напиток пока не стал.  
— Не самая квалифицированная работа, нравится сниматься, я люблю деньги. Правильный ответ?  
— Не знаю, тебе виднее. Я на университет коплю, хочу доказать родителям, что я не нуждаюсь в их помощи. Но, похоже, нуждаюсь.  
— Есть другие способы заработать деньги, — пожал плечами Кельвин. Судьба мальчика мало заботила, здесь, куда ни плюнь, везде обездоленная душа. — Есть вакансии официантов в клубы, там неплохие чаевые. Но придется поработать над телом, ты тощий слишком. На любителя.  
— Вот спасибо, — усмехнулся Нейт, не обиделся. — Можно нескромный вопрос?  
— Так это были деликатные вопросы? — хмыкнул Кельвин. Забавно. — Ну, давай, раз мы с тобой болтаем.  
— Тебе римминг не делали, когда ты был снизу?  
— Ну у тебя и расспросы, — Кельвин ожидал чего угодно, но не такого вопроса. Нейт до странного вылавливал в нем то, что другие не замечали. — Я в контракте прописал, что против этого. Это для реальности, для того, кто меня полюбит и будет совать мне в задницу язык потому, что любит и хочет, а не по указанию от режиссера.  
— Но ты же делаешь римминг нижним.  
— Когда не по-настоящему — не считается. — Кельвин осушил одним глотком остывший кофе. — Нейт, я бы с тобой ещё посидел и посвятил в тонкости порноиндустрии, но, боюсь, вырубаюсь.  
— Да, извини, что я так тебя выдернул. Мне сейчас не с кем поболтать, и я… Плохая идея, — выдохнул досадливо Нейт, отставил так и не тронутую бутылку и поднялся со стула. — Такси?  
— Поймаю по пути, — кивнул Кельвин.  
— Тогда, может…  
— Откуда только взялся? Пойдём, по дороге расскажешь, почему не срослось с «Инком», — Кельвин вытащил купюру и положил на стол, устремляясь к выходу вслед за Нейтом.  
— Оказалось, что задница у меня чувствительная и дело не в нехватке смазки, — непринужденно ответил Нейт уже за захлопнувшейся дверью в бар. — Эндрю был не таким внимательным, как ты.  
— Не вздумай теперь влюбиться, — хохотнул Кельвин, напрягаясь от полученной информации. Вот ещё не хватало, чтобы его нелюбовь к боли намекнула мальчишке на возвышенное чувство.  
— Поздно, Кельвин.  
— Шутишь? — Кельвин не притормозил, пошел вниз по улице, вглядываясь в пустынную дорогу. Нужно было вызвать машину, но сам терялся, почему отсрочил свой побег от Нейта.  
— Не-а. Но ты не переживай, я не буду к тебе приставать. Пройдет, — напряжение в голосе можно было попробовать пальцами, ещё левее и увязнешь по уши. Твою мать! Нужно было отказаться от встречи, нужно было не идти в бар и, вообще, машину вызвать.  
— Надеюсь, — растерянно больше, чем грубо.  
— Кельвин, — позвал Нейт, вынуждая остановиться и посмотреть глаза в глаза. — Хочу с тобой подраться.  
— Прости?  
— Подраться. Врежь мне как следует, а я тебе сдачу дам, — невозмутимо, но дергано. — Там, на съёмках, у тебя костяшки были сбиты. Ты же умеешь драться? Давай.  
— Да ты совсем ненормальный! — удивился Кельвин. — Тогда я дал в морду одному пидорасу, который пристал ко мне с предложением потрахаться. Я не люблю драться просто так.  
— Вот как, Кельвин. Тогда пошли поебемся, я тебя выебу, — нарывался парень. С такими просьбами к Кельвину ещё не подкатывали. Врезать надумал, дурак. Потом же неделя прошла, не меньше, чтобы видимые ссадины рассосались. А работа — она такая, когда лицом и телом торгуешь, — требует осторожности.  
— Нет! — засмеялся Кельвин. Он вздёрнул руки вверх и отступил спиной назад. — Ты не добьешься подначками ничего.  
— Да, добьюсь, — уверенно, вздергивая подбородок вверх. Нейт неожиданно оказался рядом, прыжком преодолев разделяющее расстояние, дёрнул за ворот футболки и впился губами в губы.  
Кельвин ухмыльнулся в поцелуй, прикусил нижнюю губу наглеца, нырнул языком в рот, вылизывая изнутри. Нашел, чем воздействовать. Кельвин решил подыграть. Нейт сдавленно застонал, хватаясь за шею, оттягивая собранные в хвост волосы и вминаясь телом в тело. Дурак, какой дурак. Оба. Кельвин скользнул руками между их телами, упираясь ладонями в худую грудину напротив, и с силой оттолкнул нахала от себя. Нейт растерянно выдохнул, сканируя Кельвина поплывшим темным взглядом, облизал растерянно губы, сжимая руки в кулаки.  
— Нейт, — предупреждающе начал Кельвин, готовясь к нападению, и не прогадал, парень кинулся на него с кулаками, мазнул костяшками по скуле совершенно не больно и едва ощутимо.  
Кельвин перехватил драчуна, выкрутил руки Нейту за спину, выпячивая его грудиной вперед. Он был сильнее, заведомо выиграл бы в драке. Мальчишка, казалось, сейчас задохнется, он хватал рывками воздух, переступая с ноги на ногу, пытался выдернуть из захвата руки. Он оказался опять близко, что можно было рассмотреть карюю радужку глаз, родинку на щеке и морщину на переносице от сдвинутых бровей. Некстати вспомнилась сцена съемок, где Нейт вот так же вздергивал брови и закатывал глаза от приятной ласки.  
— Всё, угомонись. Мне через пару дней работать. Не надо мне бессмысленных драк, — пытался более зло сказать Кельвин, но получалось просительно и нелепо. — Иди грушу поколоти, крикни на пляже, что ты гей. Найдутся желающие начистить тебе рожу.  
— Ты… ты…  
— Я. Знал бы, что ты так, не пошёл бы с тобой поболтать.  
— Прости. Отпусти, я не буду.  
— Точно?  
— Да, да, — покаянно, прикрывая устало покрасневшие от бессонной ночи глаза.  
Кельвин отпустил Нейта и отпрыгнул в сторону. Порадовался, что улицы были пустынными и их обжимания никто не видел, не хотелось лезть на рожон. Рассвет близился неумолимо, и вокруг ощутимо светлело. Кельвин мог спокойно различать оттенки одежды и цвет волос недавнего соперника.  
— Разойдёмся, пожалуй, Нейт. Я искренне желаю тебе удачи, не твоё это — порнография. Попробуй найти себе роли в Голливуде.  
— А ты почему не пошёл в обычное кино? — Нейт не знал, куда деть руки, спрятал ладони под мышки, запечатывая тепло от ладоней Кельвина.  
— Почему же? Я снялся в одном фильме, только там за секс с продюсером никто не платил, — скривил губы Кельвин досадливо и отвернулся от растерявшегося Нейта.  
Сонливость прошла, внутри клокотало мандражом от не случившейся драки. Исход и так был понятен: Кельвин быстро отправит Нейта в нокаут, даже не прилагая усилий, слишком хрупким выглядел парень. Он зашагал вниз по улице быстрее и ни разу не обернулся, решив оборвать всё, так и не начав. Лучше будет, если он умудрится избегать Нейта и лишний раз не пересекаться. За болтовней о порнухе так ничего друг о друге и не узнали. Впрочем, пофиг.

***

Рей предсказуемо не отличался сочувствием к своим подопечным, вывалил на почту огромный контракт на пассивную роль в трёх новых видео и сбросил сумму за фильм. Она оказалась внушительной, после кастинга с Нейтом один продюсер пожелал видеть в одной из ролей только Кельвина. Порадоваться не получалось, в коллегах значились весьма знаменитые актёры-активы, которых Кельвин старался избегать.  
— Джейсон, Маркус и Стивен, — перечислил в телефонную трубку Кельвин своему агенту, намереваясь высказать своё мнение по поводу будущих коллег. — Не хочу, просто не хочу с ними работать. Не получится химии.  
— Так химия и не нужна, сделай мордашку поебливее, взгляд томнее и всё. Парни сделают своё дело, — насмехался в трубку агент, считал, что Кельвин у него на крючке.  
— Я не выбираю пассивную роль уже полгода точно, ты знаешь об этом. Нет. В этот раз — нет, Рей.  
— Я постараюсь договориться об одном кино, — слышно было, как Рей ищет решение вопроса и знает, что если Кельвин артачится, от него уже не добиться ничего.  
— Сколько тебе платят, Рей? Оно того стоит? — догадался Кельвин.  
— Много, очень много денег, — воодушевленно ответил Рей, шурша воздухом в трубке. — Этот тип, продюсер, я не буду называть громких имен, так проникся тобой, что хочет только тебя.  
— Какой ужас, — глумливо выплюнул Кельвин. — Один фильм, говоришь?  
— Не знаю, попробую поговорить.  
— Тогда с теми же деньгами и аванс вперед, — решился на наглость Кельвин. — Хочет меня? Получит, только если расплатится.  
— Ах ты сукин сын! Мысли совпадают, может, я и ошибся насчёт твоих тридцати лет, и ты будешь со мной в одной гильдии.


	3. 3

Не совсем в счастливой лотерее Кельвину из троих претендентов на роль партнёра выпал Джейсон. Не самый худший вариант, но достаточно грубоватый актив, чтобы потом испытывать некоторый дискомфорт после съёмок. Рей завез его в двухэтажный коттедж, до странного похожий на все предыдущие, где доводилось бывать. Как под копирку. Но внутри обстановка была несколько иной, чем в предыдущем доме: комнаты светлее, коридоры шире, а лестница на второй этаж оказалась спрятана в нише. Кельвин послушно прошёл, куда велели, и столкнулся со своим коллегой уже в коридоре на втором этаже. Тот болтал с ассистенткой, мило улыбался ей, и со стороны могло показаться, что актив не такой уж и гей.  
Его заметили раньше, и Кельвин приветливо качнул головой. Ближе к делу и не заводить дружбу. Тем более при таких раскладах, где Рей выгрыз Кельвину внушительный гонорар.  
— Кельвин.  
— Джейсон.  
Они пожали руки, не выражая очевидной любви друг к другу, впрочем, как и неприязни. Кельвин бегло рассмотрел партнёра по съемкам, отметил модную стрижку полубокс с более длинной макушкой, обесцвеченной на концах, черную майку, подчеркивающую рельеф мышц, и смазливое лицо с пирсингом в брови. Джейсон относился к категории актеров-качков, но не слишком перекачанных.  
— Перетрём? — спросил нагловато Джейсон, и Кельвин кивнул, пожимая плечами. Самому хотелось знать наверняка, что хочет от них ноунейм продюсер и новый режиссер.  
Соседняя комната с помещением для съёмок оказалась обставлена как гостиная. Их локация предполагала спальню. Джейсон извлёк из низко сидящих на бёдрах просторных джинсов сложенную вчетверо бумажку и, бросив насмешливый взгляд на Кельвина, начал читать по пунктам.  
— Если кратко, то размазал нашу еблю режиссер на два дня. Сегодня отыгрываем эмоциональные сцены с максимумом крупных планов, а завтра только на общий вид пойдем. По надобности могут ещё озвучку заказать, — не поднимая взгляд от листка, отчеканил Джейсон. И кто назначил его главным? Впрочем, аванс уже был на карте, и Кельвин пропустил надменное поведение мимо.  
— По существу, — отрезал он и плюхнулся на мягкий диван, старательно не думая о том, кто потел на этом диване до него.  
— Ладно. А ты мне нравишься, не трепло, — хмыкнул Джейсон.  
— А надо трепаться по сценарию? — приподнял дурашливо брови Кельвин.  
— К счастью для меня — нет.  
— Чудесно, — Кельвин усмехнулся, заломил пальцы на обеих ладонях, выгибая их к полу между раскинутых в стороны коленей. Нервничал, несмотря на выраженное спокойствие и пофигизм. Подурачится было не с кем, даже работа в «Инком» вспоминалась с какой-то ностальгией по былым дням. Юн, зелен и несведущ — чудо.  
— Ага. Значит, прости, чувак, но я тебя целовать не буду. Есть пункт здесь, который не запрещает поцелуев, но и не настаивает на них. Отсос только от тебя.  
— Я кому-то перешёл дорогу? — Кельвину вся история казалась странной, ему вообще практически не оставляли права голоса и действия. Его трахнут, грубовато, в этом сомневаться не приходится, и всё — свободен.  
— Чувак, не моё дело. Мне сказали быть брутальным активом, я буду тебя шлёпать и хватать за шею, не скрою. — Джейсон уставился глазами в глаза. Не врал. — И не скажу, что мне это не понравится.  
— Подам знак, если не буду выдерживать, — хмыкнул Кельвин.  
— Окей. Какой?  
— Засуну тебе два пальца в жопу, — с издевательской улыбкой бросил Кельвин. Сам не знал, почему начал заводиться, вроде всё как обычно.  
Джейсон юмора не оценил, цокнул языком, качая головой. Кельвин выдохнул, пытаясь собраться и больше не высказывать свои протесты. Согласился же добровольно. От себя тошнило, что повёлся на деньги. Они прошлись по пунктам сценария, который оказался не так уж и плох. По крайней мере, когда Кельвин шел на съёмки в эту студию, специализирующуюся в основном на фистинге, опасался получить кулак в зад. Но оговоренные заранее пункты в контракте, его табу были прописаны и в плане на съёмки. Кельвина немного отпустило.  
Помощник режиссера пригласил их в комнату, обставленную лампами и камерами с двух ракурсов только через час. Одежды для съёмок им не дали, распорядились раздеться сразу, предварительно вымывшись и подготовившись в душевой. Кельвин старательно растянул себя пальцами, пропихивая больше смазки в тугой проход, в какой-то степени досадуя, что не трахался пассивом так давно. Ассистентка вперлась в ванную, когда Кельвин собирался выходить, распорядилась распустить волосы и несколько минут потратила на укладку. Ну окей.  
Джейсон, как и обещал, не нежничал, нажал на плечи, вынуждая упасть на колени сразу, как только услышал заветное: «Камера, мотор!»  
Кельвин подчинился, бросил взгляд из-под ресниц и подавился воздухом, когда Джейсон ударил его тыльной стороной ладони по щеке. Следов так не оставить, удар вообще вышел крайне слабым, задевая лишь гордость. Джейсон и мускулом не повел, сурово взглянул на Кельвина и нажал на подбородок, вынуждая открыть рот и высунуть язык. Второй рукой он ухватился за свой член и въехал им в рот до основания, стараясь, наверное, перекрыть весь поступающий кислород. Кельвин не сопротивлялся, расслабил глотку, позволяя себя грубо иметь в рот, не обращал внимания на пальцы, оттягивавшие голову за волосы, облегчающие уязвимой позицией доступ ко рту.  
Он смотрел глазами в глаза, выражал полную покорность и нехотя вспоминал предыдущую карьеру, где порой приходилось так же отыгрывать агрессивные роли на ванильных мальчиках. Оператор кружил вокруг них, обходя старательно прожекторы и стараясь не отбрасывать тень на актёров, как и задумывалось, снимая по большей части крупные эмоциональные планы. Собственное возбуждение, надроченное перед входом в комнату, стремительно таяло, и режиссер остановил съемку, когда Джейсон неласково бросил Кельвина на матрац, обтянутый белыми простынями.  
— Пять минут перерыв, вялый хрен не заказывали, — гаркнул режиссер, и Кельвин прикрыл глаза, усиленно работая кулаком по члену.  
Джейсон молчал, сопел на исходной позиции рядом, особо не помогая, а только знатно мешая своим присутствием. Кельвин сам не знал, почему у него было такое предвзятое мнение по поводу Джейсона. Видел его работы, да и только. Всегда брутальный и сильный, поебывал пареньков, участвовал в групповухах с двойным проникновением. Ничем не особенный этот Джейсон, просто мужланистый и грубый. Оператор застыл рядом, клацал кнопками на камере, тихо покашливал иногда, не сдерживаясь.  
«Отличный возраст», — подумал Кельвин, когда член встал по стойке смирно и он дал знак продолжать. Джейсон ухватился за бедра, придвигая к краю кровати, раскинул ноги в стороны, с силой нажимая на внутреннюю сторону бедер. Растяжка не подкачала, Кельвин перехватил ступни ладонями, раскрываясь перед маячившей камерой и Джейсоном. Как в старые добрые времена. Угу.  
— Хочешь в себя мой член? — спросил Джейсон, напустив в голос страсти и грубости. Отыгрывал роль альфа-самца, строя суровое лицо, и проговаривал фразочки, прописанные в скупом сценарии.  
Нет. Но по контракту — да.  
— Трахни меня своим большим толстым хуем! — выстонал Кельвин.  
Джейсон придвинулся ближе, задел подготовленную дырку членом, дразня головкой вокруг входа, даже не пытался присунуть на всю длину. Он переместил одну руку Кельвину на горло и почти ласково потёр кадык, а потом чувствительно сжал, перекрывая воздух. Кельвин смотрел прямо на Джейсона, камера смотрела на него, оператор почти дышал в ухо.  
Когда Кельвину показалось, что он задохнётся даже от такого слабого сжатия горла, Джейсон резко отпустил его, дёрнул за лодыжки, переворачивая на живот, и залез следом на кровать. Кельвин подчинился, перевернулся и повернул голову в сторону Джейсона. Получил членом по щеке, засосал, облизал, стерпел грубую еблю глотки и через миг оказался с вздернутый задницей к верху. Он потёр свой член, вывернул руку, потирая ладонью головку, стараясь не растерять эрекцию и утыкаясь лицом в подушку.  
Джейсон грубо схватил за волосы, задирая голову вверх, выставляя лицо на обозрение камеры. Кельвин поморщился, но совладал с собой, когда объектив камеры приблизился почти вплотную. Черт бы его побрал, этого оператора, Кельвина начинала подбешивать его работа. Тот подходил слишком близко, был почти третьим. Приходилось молчать и попытаться отснять достаточно материала, чтобы завтра меньше заморачиваться.  
— Тебя растянуть? — внезапно спросил Джейсон на ухо, обжигая горячим дыханием скулу и шею, прижимаясь грудью к спине и елозя членом по пояснице, закрывая обзор на лицо Кельвина от камеры. Он всё ещё поддерживал голову за волосы, выпячивая подбородок Кельвину вперёд.  
— Нет, давай так, — еле слышно выдохнул он, чувствуя, как Джейсон перемещается ниже и проталкивает головку в анус.  
Оператор переместился им за спины, и Джейсон отпустил Кельвину голову, позволяя передышку. Сейчас с основных камер писалась картинка сбоку и со спины, там же топтался оператор, усиленно снимая проникновение вблизи. Несмотря на опасения Кельвина насчёт жесткой ебли, Джейсон не разрывал его пополам, не насаживал на вертел, вошёл достаточно мягко и плавно, покачиваясь и растягивая под себя. Кельвин выдохнул с каким-то облегчением, даже не ожидал от себя такой зажатости.  
Джейсон задвигался, натрахивая материала на монтаж крупных планов, а Кельвин не опасался быть заснятым, лежал с невозмутимым лицом, выдыхая через раз в подушку и потирая член. Пока всё шло гладко, режиссер не спешил останавливать, оператор словно пропал, и Кельвин делал ставки, когда снайпер Джейсон попадёт по простате. Или вообще не попадет, так и будет входить до половины члена, не слишком длинного, но достаточно толстого.  
— Стоп! Теперь отыгрывает Кельвин, — распорядился режиссер, и оператор перешёл на его сторону. Джейсон выскользнул из отверстия и уместил член между раздвинутых ягодиц, плавно толкая Кельвина и имитируя трах. Крупные планы были сосредоточены на лице Кельвина, после сняли лицо Джейсона.  
— Перерыв час, — крикнул ассистент, и Джейсон спрыгнул на пол, освобождая Кельвина.  
— Ты как? — весьма участливо спросил Джейсон, и Кельвин не сдержал удивление, вздернул одну бровь вверх и растянул губы в улыбке, распластываясь по кровати на спине.  
— Начало нормальное.  
— Не надейся на что-то другое, — заулыбался Джейсон в ответ, убирая с лица маску надменности, и Кельвин с удивлением обнаружил, что тот более симпатичный, когда не хмурится. Нейту бы познакомиться с ним, увидеть, какая здесь игра и перевоплощение. — Пойдем, кофе выпьем. До вечера же будем снимать, я этого режиссера знаю, работал с ним в «Хеликс».  
Кельвин не прокомментировал, спрыгнул с кровати и пошёл за Джейсоном в знакомую гостиную, где ассистентка выставила на стол пару бутылок минералки и две чашки горячего кофе. От еды они синхронно отмахнулись, лучше уж после всего этого. От минетов с заглотом подташнивало иногда, и сорвать съемку не хотелось.  
Наготы своей стесняться не приходилось. Смысл одеваться, если потом опять разденут? Во время небольшого перерыва они разговорились. Когда над ними не нависал обязательный сценарий, режиссеры, продюсеры и остальные члены команды, болтать было проще. Джейсону нравилась баскетбольная команда, за которую болел Кельвин, он неплохо разбирался в музыке и успел скинуть пару треков на смартфон. Напряжение между ними стёрлось, а Кельвин и не припомнил бы, почему изначально так бычился на него, ясно было, что активами они бы не пересеклись на одних съемках, специфика у Джейсона была другая. Но всё же они удивительно поладили сейчас.  
После перерыва было проще отсасывать, терпеть шлепки и более грубое проникновение. Кельвин иногда ловил смешливый взгляд в глазах Джейсона, когда камера перемещалась от их лиц, улыбался в ответ и поддакивал охотнее, когда тот в очередной раз отпускал клишированную пошлость.  
— Кончайте, ребята. Хью, снимаешь последние крупные планы, и свободны, — после очередного распоряжения режиссера Кельвин в очередной раз оказался на спине, раскинул широко руки, передавая инициативу полностью Джейсону. Тот уже не дурачился, вгонял свой член на всю длину, надрачивая член Кельвина, который закрыл глаза и пытался кончить раньше Джейсона. Отсроченный оргазм накатывал нехотя, скопился внизу живота камнем, и теперь было проблематично кончить по команде.  
Под закрытыми веками плясали зайчики от слишком яркого света вокруг. Кельвин старательно акцентировался на ощущениях, едва заметно подрагивая мышцами ног, и всё никак не мог кончить. Как отключилась функция, член стал болезненным и бесполезным. Он распахнул глаза и мотнул головой, показывая Джейсону, что не судьба сегодня им заснять брызги спермы на всю грудь. Тот кивнул в ответ и отступил, исчез повсюду и перестал бессмысленный трах.  
Оператор всё понял, выключил камеру и вышел из комнаты вслед за первым ассистентом.  
— Завтра первой сценой будет эта, а потом доснимаем общие планы, — режиссер решил уделить им время, разъяснить и подготовить. — Я просмотрю сегодня материал, сколько успею, скажу, если переснимать придётся какой-то план. Всё, ребята, до завтра.  
— Пока, Джо, — кивнул Джейсон.  
Кельвин тоже попрощался, лёжа на кровати бесполезным грузом. Из комнаты вышли осветители, которые отключили лампы-кольца, подвигали рассеиватели, ушла задержавшаяся ассистентка, и вокруг всё стихло до тяжелого дыхания Джейсона. Тот ещё был в комнате и не торопился выходить, застыл у изножья кровати, как истукан. На его лице было написано, что тот о чём-то думал, может, хотел сказать что-то.  
— Колись, Джейсон, — не сдержал любопытства Кельвин, привстал, удерживая тело на согнутых локтях. Эрекция спадать не хотела, член ровной линией тянулся до пупка, вызывающе и нагло.  
— Слухи ходят некоторые, мне трепаться вроде как нельзя. Думал не стану, но раз ты нормальный чувак, поделюсь. — Джейсон уселся на матрац рядом, широко раздвинув колени и не скрывая идентичной проблемы. Кельвин убрал с глаз челку одним слитным движением, возвращая руку на место.  
— Судя по твоему выражению лица, нехорошие слухи, — неумышленно напрягся Кельвин.  
— В точку, чувак. Мой агент очень долго говорил с твоим агентом по телефону при мне. Арчи не скрывает от меня деталей, так что я неумышленно подслушал их разговор, — начал издалека Джейсон, понижая тон до шепота. Из соседней комнаты доносился громкий смех и улюлюканье съемочной команды. — Ты недавно снимался для «Кинк Сайд» и трахнул какого-то мальчика, теперь тебе будут предлагать роли, но отнюдь не такие привычные. Наша с тобой съемка первая ласточка, там большая шишка на тебя планы строит.  
— Имя знаешь? Я с этой студией работал дважды в прошлом месяце на групповухе, как ты сам понимаешь, мне трудно будет понять, о ком речь и на подмене кастинга. — Кельвин сдвинул брови, усиленно припоминая всех мальчиков, которых трахнул. Нейт был одним из подозреваемых, потому что на общих съемках он половину парней знал, а в остальных сомневаться не приходилось.  
— Нет, имен нет. Арчи болтал постоянно о нем «папик», «шишка» и «продюсер». Сам понимаешь, под эти определения подходят почти все спонсоры взрослого кино. — Джейсон махнул неопределенно в воздухе рукой. — Ты внимательно читай контракты, может, повремени с некоторыми заказами и отойди от дел.  
— Спасибо, что не стал молчать, — кивнул Кельвин. Напряжение не отпускало, в груди противно потянуло странным предчувствием. Он же, когда начал съемку, встревожился, чуйка не подвела.  
— Я тебя увидел сначала, подумал, что ты напыщенный индюк, из-за твоей смазливой мордашки и вызывающего похуизма, — откровенничал Джейсон, и Кельвин не удержался, рассмеялся, рассматривая смешливые зеленые глаза напротив.  
— Буду знать, как вести себя, если понадобится отбрить навязчивых личностей. — Сдержать улыбку не получалось, в голове представилось, как он смотрелся. — Пора домой, напыщенный индюк хочет в душ и жрать.  
Джейсон хмыкнул, толкнул, шутя, сжатым кулаком в плечо и встал с кровати, покачивая Кельвина на спружинившем матраце.  
— Тогда до завтра, чувак. Надеюсь — доснимаем, — махнул на прощание Джейсон и вышел из комнаты, оставляя Кельвина одного. Тот завалился обратно на спину, ероша руками волосы.  
За окном солнце постепенно клонилось к закату, но было вполне ещё светло. На потолке плясали зайчики, тени от тонких занавесок рисовали разной жирности линии, а Кельвин пытался припомнить все подробности сотрудничества с проходной студией. Он в основном старался сниматься у «Кукс Бойс», актёры там были нормальные, режиссеры не загонялись, а Рей мог руководить изменениями в сценарии. «Хеликс» случался реже, но пару раз в полгода Кельвина стабильно сюда заносило выгодным предложением, но вот «Кинк Сайд» был новым непаханым полем. Из-за тщательно проговариваемой групповухи, будь она неладна, Кельвин познакомился с некоторыми режиссерами, которые им заинтересовались в плане сотрудничества. Кастинг вообще выбивался из общей, плавно написанной картины порнокарьеры и давал пинка под зад, не иначе. Слишком странный выдался час съемки, мало требований, да и этот Нейт.  
Оставалось прижать к стенке Рея и вытрясти из него признание в таинственном продюсере, который решил Кельвина выебать за любые деньги.


	4. 4

Через неделю после странных съемок с Джейсоном Кельвин по графику отправился в Чикаго. После длинного перелета в шесть часов, за которые получилось нехило так выспаться, они с Реем выгрузились в аэропорту и были подхвачены машиной от журнала «GRAB». Кельвин сотрудничал с этими ребятами второй раз в своей недолгой карьере, впервые снявшись для глянца чуть ли не на второй месяц порносъемок.  
Вычислить, обозлились на него продюсеры или нет, не представилось возможным, была запланирована заранее пара съёмок в родной студии «Кукс Бойс», одна в «Хеликс» и сегодняшнее сотрудничество с «GRAB». Рей же отмалчивался, уверял, что Джейсон порет чушь и всё у них по-старому. Кроме дорогостоящего спонтанного контракта, пока не было повода из-за чего-то переживать. Кельвин спустил всё на тормозах, решил отложить проблему до её реального наступления.  
Компания собралась знакомая, пара ребят из «Инкома», ещё трое с прошлой фотосессии. Джейсон оказался среди приглашенных актёров тоже, пожал руку Кельвину, доброжелательно улыбаясь и размещаясь на переднем сидении минивэна, возле водителя. Съёмку они окончили удачно, и Кельвин был с ним не прочь ещё раз поработать, смущала лишь пассивная роль. Рядом на сдвоенное сидение уселся Мэтт из «Инкома», актёр, проработавший в порноиндустрии на порядок больше Кельвина.  
— Сейчас в отель, а завтра за город на съемку. Вилла другая, но антураж похож на прошлый фотосет, — известил их ассистент, сидящий на кресле за водителем. — Так что отдыхайте, высыпайтесь, чтобы завтра на фотосессии не было недоразумений. Фотограф Тим Шелдс — требовательный человек. После побухаете на банкете.  
Набирающий скорость «Ниссан» сотрясли дружный смех и разные отнекивания в духе: «Как вы могли такое подумать?».  
Чикаго оказался с весьма загруженным трафиком, и ближе к центру города пришлось тащиться со скоростью черепахи, подстраиваясь под поток машин утреннего часа пик. Кельвин кивал на рассказы Мэтта, совершенно не связанные со съемками порнофильмов, смеялся над роликами, показанными тем на смартфоне, и периодически проматывал новости на своем телефоне.  
— А помнишь, как ты своей жопой тряс в инсте? Ещё маленьким персиком её обозвал и подписал? — насмешливо вспомнил Мэтт после очередного короткого видео, никаким боком с Кельвином не связанным. Странные порой аналогии проводил.  
— Такой позор так быстро не забудешь, — хохотнул Кельвин. Помнил. Тогда ему агент намёками говорил привлекать к себе внимание, чтобы слетались на него выгодные продюсеры как пчёлы на мёд. Вот Кельвин как понимал, так и выпендривался. — Нормальная задница была.  
— Ага. Тощая и маленькая, ну точный персик, — зацепился Мэтт. — Ты тогда только стал нормально собой заниматься, на кастинге тощим дрыщем был.  
— И не говори. Пацаном был неопытным, — пожал плечами Кельвин, не спорил. Много чего дикого творил, да и сейчас бывает: выставит неудачную фотку, а потом отгребает от Рея.  
Мэтт закивал, но его хохот и последующий разговор были прерваны внезапным телефонным звонком. Следующие двадцать минут Кельвин нехотя слушал трёп коллеги с его бойфрендом. Немногие из порноактеров стремились быстро завести отношения, зачастую траха хватало, а о личном и сокровенном слушали друзья. Те парни, которые хотели познакомиться с порнозвездой, имели четкие цели, а на съёмках такого времяпрепровождения было достаточно. Мэтту повезло, Кельвин порой слышал о нем от других парней только положительные отзывы и завистливые вздохи об удачном романе.  
Суматошно расселив актёров в номера по два человека, их выдернули в ресторан, накормили обедом и отправили отдыхать. Рей предсказуемо оказался соседом по двухкомнатному номеру, трындел почти не переставая по телефону, сидел в планшете и был идеальным сожителем, который не лез с разговорами к Кельвину. По делу и всё.  
Разрешение замереть и не дергаться, отдыхать и расслабиться вызывало странную меланхолию вперемешку с метаниями, энергия желала найти выход, и Кельвин не мог долго уснуть.  
На крыше отеля был бассейн, и, чтобы не превратить ночь в бессонную, Кельвин решил поплавать. Полезно и выматывает. Подняться на лифте не составило никакого труда, прихваченные на всякий случай плавки удачно обтянули задницу цветастой тканью, а полотенце болталось на левом плече. Тапки звонко шлепали по пустынному коридору, эхо отбивалось от голых бежевых стен. Кельвин вывалился на просторную зону отдыха возле бассейна, освещённую скудно, но достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть объект его стремления и фигуру качка, восседавшего на плетеном кресле ближе к краю крыши. Кельвин не остановился, прошлёпал к краю бассейна, рассматривая незнакомца.  
— Тоже не спится? — спросила фигура, и Кельвин признал в обладателе бархатистого тембра недавнего знакомого — Джейсона.  
— Как видишь. Искупаюсь и завалюсь спать. Уже полночь, не хочу всю оставшуюся ночь проворочаться, — невозмутимо поделился Кельвин. — Ты как?  
— Я-то? — удивился Джейсон, пришлось подойти поближе, чтобы не орать через всё разделяющее расстояние. — У меня всё по графику, за мой зад не платят баснословных денег.  
Значит, кто-то растрепал о сумме гонорара Кельвина за прошлые съёмки.  
— Завидуешь? — уточнил Кельвин, ожидая скорое окончание назревшего союза.  
— Нет, ты неправильно понял, — хохотнул Джейсон и вытряхнул сигарету из пачки, лежавшей на низком столике. Щелчок и мелкий огонек озарил его лицо. — Тебе сейчас не позавидуешь.  
Кельвин переступил с ноги на ногу, наблюдая, как Джейсон выпускает сизую струю дыма в яркую панораму города. Вид был красивым, но мало отличимым от вида в Калифорнии.  
— Слухи? — уточнил Кельвин. История начинала подбешивать, оснований для паники не было, но Джейсон исправно подбрасывал факты, словно дрова в огонь. Непроверенные факты.  
— Они самые, — кивнул Джейсон, рассматривая Кельвина. — Я спросил Арчи.  
— Я тоже спрашивал своего агента, — недружелюбно начал Кельвин. — Он уверяет, что всё зашибись.  
— Эндрю и Нейт. Я спросил о съёмках, где ты участвовал, оказалось, Нейта найти проще простого. Так вот, Эндрю — ушел из порно и уехал, — продолжил невозмутимо Джейсон. Тон Кельвина его не заботил.  
— Из города?  
— Из страны, — хмыкнул Джейсон, затянулся тлеющей сигаретой ещё раз и потушил окурок в пепельнице. Он стремительно встал со своего места и подошёл к Кельвину ближе. — Кажется, я нашел твою проблему.  
— Единственная неудачная работа не проблема, — мотнул головой Кельвин. — Сдаётся, что ты не те слухи собираешь.  
— Как знать, — задумчиво потянул Джейсон. — Эндрю собирался участвовать во многих проектах, у него всё шло ладно. Как думаешь, после того как он по жёсткому отодрал крошку Нейта, его не «ушли»?  
— Брось пороть чушь.  
— Чушь? Перезвони мне, когда тебе поступят не совсем солидные предложения. Наше с тобой сотрудничество было проверкой, как сильно ты можешь прогнуться.  
— Конечно. Спасибо, что печешься обо мне, но кажется, со мной будет всё отлично, — фыркнул Кельвин, выдерживая внимательный взгляд Джейсона.  
— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами тот и наклонился к Кельвину совсем близко, так что можно было разобрать запах сигаретного дыма и едва слышный — лосьона после бритья. Кельвин выстоял на месте, вздёргивая подбородок и прослеживая взглядом движения. — Не забудь сказать спасибо, когда поймешь мою правоту.  
Джейсон отошёл так же стремительно, как и притиснулся, хотел хлопнуть по голому плечу ладонью, но задержал руку в полёте, хмыкнул и ушёл с крыши. Кельвин мотнул головой, отгоняя странные мысли. Какого черта вообще происходит? Он сбросил тапки и полотенце на ближайший шезлонг и нырнул под хлорированную, голубоватую воду, здесь мысли приглушило вакуумом.

***

Затвор клацнул в сотый раз, скулы свело от нестираемой улыбки на лице, а его опять дёрнули, потянули на другой план, поставили в другую позу. Фотограф, несмотря на предупреждения и опасения, был нормальным чуваком, хмуроватым и молчаливым, длинным и тощим. Чего нельзя было сказать об ассистенте, который из кожи вот лез, только бы выбрать ракурс поинтереснее, построить сначала групповое фото, потом отдельное, потом втроём, потом… Пока всё без пошлостей, в низко сидящих джинсах на бёдрах с оголенным торсом.  
Когда актёры только приехали на виллу и их всех построили горкой на лестнице у входа, фотографируя в повседневной одежде, вручив в руки плакаты с хештегами и надписями, Кельвин оказался обескуражен.  
— Это для благотворительного вечера, — сказал Мэтт рядом, улыбаясь на камеру. — Против СПИДа и за безопасный секс.  
О последующем банкете Рей рассказал на удивление подробно, осветил, какие будут проведены мероприятия. Дожить бы до вечера только, пока весь запал расходовался на выворачивания на камеру. Такая съемка оказалась для Кельвина тяжелее порно. Может, дело привычки, что уж поделаешь. За мимикой приходилось следить тщательнее, он был постоянно под прицелом камеры и старался не моргать лишний раз.  
— Теперь давайте по парам, отработаем поцелуи и зажимания. — Забегал ассистент в цветастой рубашке, расстегнутой на все пуговицы, и в таких же ярких шортах до колен. — Я распределю. Ты и ты, а ты сюда…  
Кельвина ухватила за бицепс крепкая рука, перемещая к Джейсону. Он хмыкнул и повернулся сказать ассистенту, что этот человек целовать его не будет, помнил же перед съемками фильма однозначные отнекивания. Но Джейсон подмигнул левым глазом и расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
— Всё окей. Я передумал.  
Кельвин не нашёлся, что ответить, усмехнулся и потёр бровь большим пальцем. Джейсон начинал себя вести всё более диковинно, его неожиданная тяга к помощи, дружеские улыбки и теперь не прочь поцелуев. Угу. Дальше-то что? В последнее время Кельвину становилось неуютно от такого внимания.  
— Начнем с Мэтта и Кида, все остальные по очереди. Можете выпить коктейли, отдохнуть, пока ожидаете, — распорядился ассистент, фотограф кивнул, и они прихватили свою первую пару, поспешили внутрь виллы.  
Кельвин ушёл в сторону бара возле бассейна, в котором его так удачно сфотографировали прошлый раз на огромном надувном круге. Тот выпуск журнала ещё где-то валялся у него дома у родителей, нужно будет по случаю ещё посмотреть. Фотка ему нравилась.  
Рей отирался там же, с наушником в ухе и с неизменным планшетом в руках, возле него была полупустая чашка чая на барной стойке и бодренький бармен, который засуетился сразу же и налил ребятам, подоспевшим с Кельвином, безалкогольные напитки.  
— Определили меня с Джейсоном, — поделился Кельвин и запрыгнул на табурет возле агента.  
— Неплохо вы сработались, — задумался Рей, смотрел на ободок чашки и не поднимал глаза на Кельвина, потирал края выключенного планшета. Тот уже подумал, что Рей занят разговором по телефону, а не с ним. Но тот мотнул головой, взъерошил волосы на макушке и обратил внимание на Кельвина. — Отменили одну съемку в «Хеликс», там ты редко появлялся и так, многое вроде не теряем, но спонтанно отменили. Договаривались же за пару месяцев.  
— О как. Объяснили?  
— Да, взяли другого актёра. Просто другого актёра. Дело не в деньгах, дело не в тебе, — растерянно ответил Рей, блуждая взглядом по лицу. — Ну, ничего. По плану два фильма с нашей студией, тут стабильнее некуда.  
— Надеюсь, — дёрнул уголком губ Кельвин и заказал себе минеральной воды.  
Если Джейсон окажется прав, то странно будет это признавать. Всё же Кельвин надеялся, что это просто совпадение и он замечает то, что никогда бы не заметил без предостережений Джейсона.

***

— Так, вы на кухне. Господи, Лиззи, принеси тряпку, и уберите эту чашку. Свиньи, это подготовленные, убранные комнаты для фона, а не для ваших посиделок, — распинался ассистент, когда они с Джейсоном вошли на их место для съемки.  
Цветастая одежда слилась в одно яркое пятно от маханий руками безудержного и эксцентричного работника, а у Кельвина зарябило в глазах. Пока Лиззи вытирала кухонную рабочую поверхность и засовывала чашку в посудомойку, к ним подошёл фотограф, объясняя, что требуется от них. Кельвин порадовался, что с ними не говорил дёрганный ассистент. Идея была стара как мир, словно прелюдия в видео, пока затвор будет щелкать.  
После отмашки от ассистента Джейсон подхватил под бёдра Кельвина, усаживая на свежевытертую поверхность, разводя его ноги в стороны и устраиваясь между раскинутых коленей. Кельвин усмехнулся, не желая уступать, сомкнул свои ступни на подтянутой заднице, зажимая коленями бока, и играючи прикусил нижнюю губу Джейсона, сразу же отшатываясь. Джейсон хищно улыбнулся в ответ, ухватил Кельвина за волосы в хвосте на макушке, задирая его подбородок к потолку. Второй рукой Джейсон сжал ладонь Кельвина на столешнице, фиксируя в захвате и лишая возможности двигаться. Кельвин решил не сопротивляться, было интересно, что тот задумал. Трещащие звуки затвора фотоаппарата сопровождали все их действия, Джейсон прижался губами к подбородку, обвел поцелуями линию челюсти и лизнул кадык. Кельвин сделал томный взгляд из-под ресниц, облизал свои губы, дожидался момента, когда Джейсон бросит свою брутальную роль. Тот не останавливался, мазнул языком по выступающим ключицам и поцеловал выемку между ними.  
Так бы на прошлых съемках вставало, как сейчас от дразнящих поцелуев. Кельвин задержал между зубами стон, который был уместным только в другое время. Джейсон с ответной реакцией не отставал, его нарастающая эрекция была ощутима под двойной тканью джинсов. И зачем это всё? Или уже по команде, стоило дать знак ассистенту или чуваку с любой техникой в руках? Приспичило поиграть?  
Кельвин двинул бёдрами едва заметно, прижимаясь вплотную, почувствовал ощутимый укус на правом соске, а следом ласкающие зализывания. Он перехватил руку Джейсона на макушке, отцепил его пальцы, стараясь вернуть себе нормальное положение головы. Тот на удивление отпустил, переместил ладонь на шею, мазнул пальцами за ухом и поднял свою голову, всматриваясь глазами в глаза. Кельвин не сдержал улыбки, сколько ни пытался замаскировать страстным видом, а затуманенный взгляд ему обеспечен от желания. Сука, сука, сука. Джейсон так и поцеловал его в этот непослушный, улыбающийся рот, когда Кельвин был уверен, что тот не нарушит свои принципы.  
Поцелуй был показушным, совсем ненастоящим, но с тем — не менее приятным. Как последний рубеж, который хотел преодолеть Кельвин, сам не знал, почему запаяло на этом. Было теперь насрать на фотографа, и на ассистента, и на проходящих мимо кухни людей.  
— Смена позы, ребятки, — нарушил идиллию ассистент. Слова зазвучали на удивление приглушённо и глухо.  
Кельвин не успел опомниться, как Джейсон сдернул его с насиженного места, развернул к себе задницей и уперся руками в столешницу, прижимая ладони Кельвина своими, вплавляясь грудью к спине. Поцелуй в шею, в плечо, прикушенная мочка уха, дальше за мимикой лица особо следить не приходилось. Почему так развезло и размазало, Кельвин бы постарался — не смог бы объяснить. Из-за запрета на продолжение или из-за нагловатого, прямолинейного Джейсона, который не намекал на встречу после работы, не делал комплиментов, вообще был холоден?  
Задницей Кельвин чувствовал прижимающийся налитой член, знал, что его ширинка топорщится, а от выдохов Джейсона на разгоряченную кожу, ползут мурашки. Фотосессия прошла как в тумане, они ещё пару раз меняли позу, потом изменили локацию, перешли к окну, потом к обеденному столу, где Кельвин уселся на колени Джейсону, сидящему на стуле, и самозабвенно вылизывал ему рот.  
— Молодцы, валите и зовите следующих, — обрадовано изрёк ассистент. Нужно бы имя хоть у чувака спросить, но Кельвин освободился от объятий Джейсона, кивнул фотографу и вышел из кухни, боясь встречаться взглядом с Джейсоном. Позже, гораздо позже. Когда его отпустит не пойми что.

***

Перед вечеринкой получилось заехать в отель, привести себя в порядок и переодеться. Дресс-код для таких мероприятий был значительный, но в случае с порноактёрами была важна его открытость и раскрепощенность. Выдумывать новое не имело смысла, Кельвин надел обычную рубашку и джинсы, завязал хвост получше, неосознанно возвращаясь к странному фетишу Джейсона вечно дёргать его за волосы. Рей одобрил внешний вид, сам принарядился в элегантный деловой костюм, чтобы все знали, с кем говорить о деньгах и мальчиках.  
— Поучаствуешь в аукционе? — спросил Рей, когда выходил следом за Кельвином из машины. Загородный особняк закрывал горизонт монолитной глыбой, под ступнями хрустел мелкий декоративный камень дорожек, а прожекторы выцепляли колоны и лепнину на карнизах здания.  
— Как в позапрошлом году? Деньги на благотворительность, а я на свидание с толстосумом? — хмыкнул Кельвин. Прошлый аукцион был так себе, пришлось терпеть компанию напыщенного пижона целый вечер. — Пропущу.  
— Я впишу тебя в лоты, не стесняйся, — настаивал на своём Рей, всегда думал, где бы больше Кельвин посверкал мордашкой и как бы его подороже продать. — После того как обойдем все фотозоны и поздороваемся со всеми, кто вложил в тебя деньги.  
— Меньше пафоса, Рей, — огрызнулся Кельвин, продюсеры вкладывались, но не работали. Кельвин их и любил, и ненавидел одновременно.  
— А ты нацепи дежурную улыбочку на ебало и светись, радуйся мероприятию. Потом ещё нужно будет снять влоговое видео. Партнера выберешь сам, чтобы химия была, как ты выражаешься. Любовь снимать будем и уверенность в партнере, если трахаешься с ним без презика, — парировал Рей, всегда заводился, когда Кельвин его осаждал или выказывал своё недовольство. Впрочем, у них изначально сложились такие отношения, чисто деловые, что в некотором роде позволяло отлично разграничивать личное и работу. — Пойдём фотографироваться, команда уже наша собралась.  
Кельвин собрался с силами, запихнул поглубже выбивающие из колеи события дня и свою усталость, чтобы крутиться перед камерой, приобнимать своих коллег, дурачиться и слать воздушные поцелуи тысячной толпе. Обещано было закрытое мероприятие, вот как это понимала студия. Джейсона он старательно игнорировал, становился ближе к другим ребятам на общих фото. Тот пока не выражал никакого видимого интереса, отыгрывал на камеру как ни в чём не бывало. Кельвин искренне понадеялся, что спонтанная тяга друг к другу ему просто показалась.  
После парочки фотозон, крепких рукопожатий со значимыми шишками студии, с отдельной фотографией со знакомыми табличками, испещренными надписями, Рей перехватил Кельвина, оттаскивая от общей массы актёров.  
— Там тот человек, который тебе выплатил огромный гонорар за твой зад. Пойдём, поздороваемся. — Рей как ни в чём не бывало протиснулся мимо гостей и актёров, расхватавших горячительные напитки с подносов официантов в откровенных прикидах. Повёл Кельвина ближе к маленькой полукруглой сцене, где пел баритоном лоснящейся певец.  
Многие столики ещё пустовали, но самый ближний к сцене был занят тем самым продюсером, который мог поставить крест на тщательно выстроенной карьере. Возле подтянутого, короткостриженого предпринимателя сидел не кто иной, как Нейт с недовольным лицом, что-то вяло отвечая на пылкую речь мужика. Кольнуло сомнение, что Нейта тоже арканят в какой-то дорогой, но весьма сомнительный проект. Расслышать о чем разговор не получилось, музыка была достаточно громкой, а продюсер наклонялся к Нейту достаточно близко, чтобы не орать во всеуслышание.  
— Дерек, добрый вечер! — поздоровался Рей с кормильцем, и мужчина прекратил свой напряжённый разговор, встал с места и пожал Рею руку.  
— Вот кто умеет делать бизнес, — сказал Дерек непонятно. Взгляд Нейта прилип к Кельвину. Тот был обескуражен и взволнован неожиданной встречей. — Учись, сынок! Не туда ты макнулся. А это, должно быть, Кельвин.  
— Здравствуйте, приятно познакомиться, — выдавил из себя Кельвин, пытаясь переварить полученную информацию и вид растерявшегося вдруг Нейта. Сынок в смысле мелкий пацан или по-настоящему — Нейт сын его продюсера? Кельвин почувствовал, как напрягается его лицо и он не может скрыть неприязненные эмоции.  
— Не надо, Кельвин. Мы знаем, что ты меня ненавидишь, — хмыкнул Дерек, указывая ему с агентом на свободные стулья за столом. Они сели, не споря, следом за Дереком. — Я нарушил твою идиллию, всколыхнул твои планы. Я предпочитаю и дальше ломать тебя, предлагая пассивные роли, может, в трэш какой затащу. От тебя отказываются неохотно, Кельвин, но деньги решают всё.  
— За что? Зачем вам это? — смахивало всё на шутку, идиотскую шутку или сон. У него ничего плохого не произошло, да и не произойдет же. Пассив — не конец жизни, но если всё по одному сценарию с прописанной грубостью, то малоприятный.  
— Нейт неудачно своим решением помог тебе, а Эндрю быстрее определится с приоритетами. Эндрю быстро слился, возможно, у него были сбережения и желание завязать с порнографией, — спокойно продолжил Дерек. Рей рядом притих, словно воды в рот набрал, а Нейт потупил взгляд в пустую белоснежную тарелку, когда Кельвин взглянул на него. — Сегодня от тебя должны были отказаться в «Хеликс», упрямые ребята, но другой актёр их устроил быстрее, чем я ожидал.  
— Отказали, — кивнул Кельвин, начиная внутренне закипать. Какого хрена?  
— На «Кукс Бойс» я пока не смог повлиять, но это дело времени и нового смазливого личика, найденного мной тебе на замену. Останутся предложения только в суровых компаниях.  
— Вы не единственный, у кого есть большие деньги, — хмыкнул Кельвин. — Всех ролей вам не забрать, все студии не подкупить.  
— Возможно и так, но пока у меня есть ещё связи и некоторый компромат, вопрос действительно только времени. Знаешь, Кельвин, мне даже неловко, что так всё случилось. Мог же тебя убрать по-быстрому, но предпочитаю калечить привычные устои, сохраняя жалкую жизнь. Веселее, что ли. То похабное видео я быстро удалил, а ты неплохо же старался для Нейта. Если бы меня хоть иногда слушали, если бы понимали все мои намёки. Да, сын?  
— Да, папа, — осипшим голосом промямлил Нейт.  
— Это шутка? Нейт? — Кельвину захотелось врезать мелкому, теперь всерьёз и по делу. Надо же так вляпаться.  
— Прости, Кельвин, но это и правда мой отец, — сказал Нейт своей внимательной тарелке.


	5. 5

— Реши этот вопрос, Рей. Реши! — злость клокотала в горле, не давая шанса сосредоточиться на чем-то. В просторной ярко освещенной уборной с рядами каменных раковин и зеркалом во всю стену, его голос звучал звонче и истеричнее. Кельвин засунул ладони в передние карманы джинсов, чтобы не махать руками.  
— Как я, мать его, решу? — Рей упёрся одной ладонью в монолитный камень и смотрел на Кельвина совершенно потерянным взглядом. Он действительно не знал, что делать. Возможно, только пока. Кельвин на это очень надеялся.  
— Нас нагнули, Рей, из-за тебя. Ты не проверил договор, ты подложил под меня этого пугливого пацана, у которого папаша не ебаться в рот большая шишка, — Кельвин понизил голос, шипел обвинения, чтобы не сорваться на ор. Он был зол, чертовски. — Ты сука, молчал, а мне другие вселяли подозрения о ебле с Джейсоном, слишком спонтанный контракт и предложение.  
— Не горячись, я согласен, упустил мелкий момент из виду. — Рей выставил перед собой раскрытые ладони, хотел утихомирить Кельвина, но понимал, что сейчас сам накосячил.  
— Мелкий? Да ты издеваешься! — голос перескочил на октаву выше, и Кельвин отвернулся от Рея. Он его просто сейчас стукнет. В зеркале отражение совсем не тешило, глаза были бешенными, губы — сжатыми в тонкую линию.  
— Ты вообще знаешь, как на кастинг эти парни попадают? — тихо и утешающе начал Рей, понимал, что они оба на грани. — Сам же проходил, забыл? Согласие на съёмку и то, что тебе есть восемнадцать, подписал? Молодец, можешь придумать псевдоним. Всё.  
— Рей, что делать? — отчаянно.  
— Сейчас идти на аукцион, светить лицом и надеяться, что нас просто запугали, чтобы мы слились быстрее, — задумчиво изрёк Рей. — С нашей студией пока всё по-старому, контракты подписаны. Сейчас не торопимся, может, вообще не получится у Дерека провернуть с нашей студией свою задумку. Временно урежем съёмки в других компаниях, всё. Его же должно отпустить.  
— Надеюсь, вот искренне, Рей, надеюсь. Нужно узнать о нем побольше, как он может на нас влиять и где стоит прикрыть зад. Чё он мне высказался?  
— А есть смысл скрывать? Ты же говорил, что тебе о нем уже намекали. Он известная личность, тебя многие знают. Рано или поздно это стало бы кристально явным, а так он тебя ещё в разговоре унизил, пока ты думаешь, что все спокойно.  
— Бред, — мотнул головой Кельвин, дёргая кран за флажок. Брызнула вода, и он умылся, пытаясь привести себя в норму.  
— Может, с Нейтом поговоришь? — подкинул идею Рей.  
— О-о-о, нет. Я готов ему ебало расквасить. — И вот хорошо, что вода холодная, лучше ему вообще не думать о Нейте.

***

События того вечера прошли как в тумане. Кельвин улыбался, пожимал руки, смеялся с удачных шуток и обнимался, дурачась. Но в голове явно звучал его разговор с папашей Нейта, а из глаз не хотела уходить картинка виноватого парня. Может, по-хорошему, им и следовало всё обсудить, но привлекать ещё больше внимания к себе не хотелось, их разговор мог усугубить всё. Кельвин иногда вылавливал из толпы гостей темные макушки Дерека и Нейта, которые держались весь вечер рядом. Как же, от родителя хотел Нейт уйти, показать, что самостоятельный! Угу. Вот теперь и другим бегать от его папаши из-за единственного неправильного решения Нейта. Подставил же, сука! Кельвин пожалел, что не дал тогда ему в морду, когда Нейт предлагал. Сейчас предложение оказалось как нельзя кстати.  
Аукцион начался через пару часов после гадкого разговора. Кельвин старательно пытался придать себе самый естественный и соблазнительный вид, отправляясь на аукцион, как на очередную пытку. Не хотелось уже ничего: ни льстивых комплиментов, ни бесконечных встреч, ни размышлений о ситуации. Завалиться спать, может, напиться бы с Крисом. Но Крис в Калифорнии, а Калифорния для Кельвина будет только через пару дней. В зале все желающие расселись за столики в надежде поужинать и одновременно прикупить себе смазливую мордашку на оговоренный вечер.  
Сначала вперёд выступил наемный ведущий. Он долго трепался о поводе, по которому здесь собрались все порномагнаты и заинтересованные лица, чуть не на пальцах объяснял как важно, чтобы в порнухе маячила тема защищённого секса. Некоторые кивали с важным видом, некоторые болтали о своем, но в конце тирады, зал разразился громкими аплодисментами.  
Кельвин стоял за сценой, в небольшой комнате, где помимо него на роль лота было человек десять. Некоторые лица были знакомы, но Кельвин никогда с этими парнями не пересекался в реальности больше чем на приветствие. Он перешучивались и строили догадки, кто может их купить, но все неизбежно соглашались, что свидание будет вообще не из приятных. Ведущий начал вызывать парней по очереди. Первый актер, названный лотом номер один, в обтягивающей белой майке и джинсах устремился к выходу, поправляя длинную тёмно-русую челку.  
— Патрик! — заорал ведущий, предшествуя громким овациям. Дальше были ставки, очень приличные сумы, нешуточная борьба за право обладать. Толстосумы не скупились, щедро вываливали бабло из своих портмоне.  
Очередь Кельвина наступила через пять оглашенных лотов. Он мысленно собрался, нацепил на лицо улыбку и шагнул на мелкую сцену, становясь рядом с ведущим. На него направили прожектор, на миг ослепляя и заставляя прикрыть глаза.  
— Итак, дамы и господа, Кельвин! Молод, красив и горяч, стартовая цена тысяча долларов! Кто даст больше? — громогласно известил ведущий в микрофон.  
Кельвин замер в ожидании, рассматривая собравшихся в зале. Рей сидел за третьим столиком от сцены, поближе к ребятам из их команды. Столик, за которым произошёл неприятный разговор с папашей Нейта, не пустовал, всё так же умещал за собой двоих неприятных Кельвину личностей. Дерек хищно оскалился, демонстрируя ровный ряд белоснежных зубов, когда уловил взгляд Кельвина.  
— Пять тысяч! — выкрикнули из глубины зала.  
— Отлично, джентльмен в роскошном белом смокинге! Больше?  
— Десять тысяч, — сказали совсем рядом.  
— Десять тысяч, дама в красном платье за первым столиком! Больше?  
— Двадцать тысяч, — не сдавался предыдущий покупатель.  
— Тридцать, — звучным голосом от дамы.  
Кельвин постарался рассмотреть женщину получше, отметил про себя светлую высокую прическу, полные густо накрашенные губы и накладные ресницы. Женщина была миниатюрной, в обтягивающем красном платье до середины бедра и в красных туфлях на шпильке. Она бы сгодилась Кельвину в матери, но никак не в даму на вечер. Стоило ей отдать должное, выглядела подтянутой и шикарной. Она заметила пристальный взгляд и подмигнула Кельвину, взмахивая лениво рукой вверх и повышая ставку. Ведущий готов был захлебнуться воздухом или слюной, настолько быстро менялись сумы.  
— Итак, девяносто тысяч! Дамы и господа, это пока самая высокая ставка за сегодняшний вечер. Сто тысяч! Дама в красном опережает. Что скажете, джентльмен, уступите Кельвина девушке?  
Судя по бурным овациям, Кельвина продали даме на один вечер свидания, а мужчина уступил лот. Теперь бы понять, зачем он ей понадобился.

***

— О, да, детка! Кончи мне в задницу, — выстонал парень под Кельвином, яростно работая кулаком у себя в паху.  
Кельвин перехватил Дэвида под бедра, вжимая пальцы в гладкую плоть, нагнулся за поцелуем, страстно лаская рот и вколачиваясь в подставленную задницу. Пятки пришпоривали ягодицы, внизу сжимало правильно и охрененно, смазывая реальность и старательно стирая оператора из поля зрения.  
Он успел отшатнуться ровно в тот момент, когда парень разукрасил свою грудь спермой, умудрился не прикрыть момент оргазма и не завалить съёмку. Собственный оргазм подступил быстро, Кельвин в этот раз был накрученным и вздрюченным на максимум. Он вынул член из растраханной дырки и залил судорожно сокращающееся кольцо мышц семенем, отклонившись в сторону и оставляя место для вездесущей камеры.  
Команду «Снято!» почти не расслышал, лизнул языком подставленные губы, углубляя посткоитальный поцелуй. Дэвид оказался горячим шатеном с короткой стрижкой, схожим с Кельвином темпераментом и невероятной отдачей. Съёмки сразу пошли гладко, они чувствовали друг друга и трахались в удовольствие.  
Режиссер был доволен, пара дней съёмок прошла плодотворно, без неловкостей и напряга. Такая работа нравилась, хоть Кельвин всё ещё старательно проводил четкую линию. Не смешивал и не перетягивал на личное.  
— Хочешь, снимемся для твоего влога вместе? — предложил Дэвид в душевой, тщательно намыливаясь и смывая пот страстного секса. В кабинку они вперлись вдвоем, экономя время и не стесняясь друг друга. Куда уж тут, когда язык побывал в заднице, а член в глотке. — Мне тоже нужно сделать чёртово видео, отдельные обращение заделаем, а порно общее. М?  
— Я не против, — пожал плечами Кельвин, отбирая у Дэвида мыло и получив в отместку по заднице звонкий шлепок. — Да, детка?  
— О, да! — хохотнул Дэвид, размазывая пену по груди. — В сценарии было сплошь: детка, детка, детка! Как автоматная очередь. «Трахни меня» и «детка».  
Кельвин засмеялся, отработанные часы теперь выглядели до умиления забавными.  
— Будет ещё озвучка, готовься выстанывать, — напомнил Кельвин, предчувствуя, что нужно будет пережить неконтролируемый смех на фразочках. Наболтали они этих «деток» много. — На видео я согласен, с тобой было легко работать.  
— С тобой тоже, — Дэвид первый вышагнул из кабинки и ухватил белое полотенце с крючка. — Созвонимся.  
Он так и вышел из ванной комнаты, шлепая босыми ногами по плитке и дальше по паркету коридора, вытирая полотенцем волосы на ходу, не заботясь о голом заде и не закрыв дверь. Кельвин взмахнул головой, сбивая воду с волос, и пошел одеваться. Сегодня вечером было купленное пару недель назад свидание с аукциона.  
Было странно идти на такое мероприятие с женщиной. Привлекательной для мужчин, бесспорно, но для Кельвина она оставалась просто загадочной персоной. То, что она хотела от него что-то, не оставалось сомнений, когда надиктовывала Рею свой номер телефона и записывала контакты взамен. Личный номер Кельвин не дал бы ей ни под каким предлогом. Разграничивать: вся работа через агента и Криса.

***

В «Трелио» играла живая музыка, официант услужливо провел за столик на двоих в левой части зала и любезно предоставил меню. Дама ещё не пришла. Для женщин, Кельвин часто слышал подобное, было свойственно опаздывать. Он на такие свидания не ходил, в пафосные рестораны заглядывал редко, больше предпочитал, чтобы Рей утрясал важные вопросы в солидных местах. Кельвину есть чем заняться. Задницу продать подороже, к примеру. Сейчас костюм сковывал движения, чувствовалась неловкость из-за атмосферы чинного заведения, и от нервов потели ладони.  
Кельвин заказал вино, не самое дорогое, но, по мнению обслуживавшего его официанта, изысканное и подходящее дамам за тридцать. Почему этот возраст для себя вычислил Кельвин в даме, он сам не знал. Высматривал в оживленном пространстве белых скатертей и разномастного народа свою невольную избранницу на вечер, но пока её предсказуемо не наблюдал. Как пройдёт свидание с женщиной, Кельвину однозначно было любопытно.  
— Привет, — раздалось над ухом, и Кельвин был готов застонать от разочарования. Опасения подтвердились, когда обладатель голоса сел за стол напротив. В отличие от Кельвина, предусмотрительно нарядившись в белую рубашку и джинсы.  
— Нейт, — получилось слишком резко. Он ещё не перебесился, да и основания каждый день добавлялись. Рей прощупывал почву, а та уходила из-под ног, кроме «Кукс Бойс», пока никто не собирался с ним заключать контракты. За две недели долгосрочные договорённости начали складываться как карточный домик.  
— Ага, — кивнул тот, кривя уголок рта в виноватой улыбке. Совсем не изменился за пару недель со времен злополучного вечера в «Grab». Да вообще, со времен болтовни в баре, с кастинга.  
— Не хочу быть грубым, но кыш! Я жду кое-кого, — напрягся Кельвин. Он серьезно?  
— Аманда от меня, — потупил взгляд Нейт, вроде смутился, но Кельвин бы не ручался за это. Неприязнь к парню росла в геометрической прогрессии. — Я попросил её купить мне встречу с тобой на аукционе. Не мог же я при отце…  
— Ну, нет. Нет. За что ты так со мной? Какого хрена? — Кельвин сжал кулаки на белой выглаженной скатерти, раздосадовано мотнув головой. — Давай забудем, я готов вернуть деньги, которые ты на меня потратил. Я валю.  
— Нет. Стой. Я просто поговорить, извиниться, — спохватился Нейт, подобрался весь и был готов вскочить вслед за Кельвином. И гнаться, гнаться… Почему-то в этом сомневаться не приходилось. — Выслушаешь?  
— Опять трепаться? Ты мне скажи, зачем ты полез в это дерьмо, если знал, что многие из-за тебя пострадают, — вспыхнул Кельвин, наклонился над столом, сминая грудью края скатерть и напирая взглядом, чтобы говорить тише, но Нейт расслышал каждое слово. — Сосчитать на пальцах, скольких людей уволили? Хороших людей, с которыми можно было спокойно оголять зад.  
— Виноват. Да. Ладно.  
— Это всё?  
— А что ещё? Я не хотел, чтобы мою жизнь расписывал отец. Он умудрялся вкладываться во многие проекты, порнография в их числе, а мне сулил управление его дочерней фирмой. Я не хотел в бизнес. И сейчас не хочу. — Нейт завертел в руках салфетку, передвинул бокал с водой, переложил приборы из стороны в сторону, прятал взгляд. — Я ему сам рассказал, что пошёл в порно. Бунт, как хочешь, называй, хотел в нормальное кино, но так уж вышло. Без протежирования я там был не нужен, а талант…  
— Ты идиот. Мелкий засранец, — неверяще выдохнул Кельвин. — Мне похуй, что там у тебя. Пока выглядит, как юношеский максимализм. Это всё?  
— Нет. Да. Боже, я просто не могу тебя из головы выбросить! — отчаянно путаясь в словах, Нейт наконец-то вернул взгляд на Кельвина. — Тебе же так лучше будет, не надо тебе в эту грязь. Я же тебя…  
— Не смей! Завали пасть, не смей, — шикнул Кельвин, отшатываясь и падая спиной на спинку стула. — Посмотри, как это выглядит. Ты сынок богатого папашки, нарушивший его планы и обустройство твоего будущего. Заметь, сукин сын, отличного будущего. Ты влюбился в порноактёра, какая банальность, которому подосрал, потому что считаешь, что ему так лучше будет? Так, что ли?  
— Да и нет. Так нечестно, из твоих слов вообще что попало получается.  
— Правда получается. А теперь вопрос: как мне тебя воспринимать? Что ты вообще хочешь? Я ухожу из порно, и мы с тобой уходим в закат вместе? — Кельвин хотел бы остановиться — не мог, его понесло. Отказ — ладно, не всё потеряно, перенос съемок в «Кукс Бойс» — не отмена же. И так по кругу. Он вымотался ожиданием дальнейшей подставы. — Сейчас и свидание за счёт твоего отца, который узнает — опять начнёт мне мстить неведомо за что!  
— Одну ночь. Можно побыть с тобой одну ночь? — перебил решительно Нейт, со свистом набирая воздух в легкие. Щенячий взгляд и заломленные пальцы прилагались. И отчего ж такой несчастный?  
— Ты хочешь секса? — Ну понятно же было, из-за чего все эти пляски вокруг да около. Парню просто понравилось с ним трахаться. Нейт замялся, опять неловко отвёл взгляд. Отлично, просто отлично. — Ответь.  
— И да, и нет.  
— Нейт!  
— Я хочу больше о тебе узнать, хочу просто с тобой провести время. Не исключая секс.  
Наглец. Мелкий манипулятор и мажор. Замутило внезапно и так сильно, а ещё больше захотелось дать себе пинка, чтобы вернуть чувствительность.  
— Давай так. Я не прочь с тобой затусить, да и секс — нет проблем. Ты кашу заварил, ты отца и отваживай от меня. Я буду зарабатывать себе на жизнь порнографией, буду танцевать в клубах за деньги. Я так хочу, — чётко проговорил Кельвин, пусть Рей ещё раз признает, что тот имеет деловую жилку. — Не буду я с тобой в романтику играть, встречаться и прочее, что ты там себе надумал. Одна ночь и точка. По рукам?  
— Сегодня, вечер и ночь. Я сделаю, как ты просишь. Сделаю, — смирился Нейт.


	6. 6

— Я бы мог тебя отвести в театр магии или на травести шоу, но боюсь упустить время с тобой. Можно было в парке прогуляться или заказать экскурсию в Долину смерти или Йосемитский национальный парк, но в темноте ни черта же не видно, а в Диснейлэнд как-то слишком романтично и по-детски, — распинался Нейт в машине. Его водитель вёз их в сторону Пфайффер Бич. — Вот я и выбрал пляж. Там такой вид!  
— И потратить три часа на дорогу, как целесообразно, — хмыкнул Кельвин.  
— Конечно! Это же отличный пляж! Ты достоин лучшего, — возмутился Нейт такому выговору от Кельвина. — Да и к тому же я смогу тебя расспросить обо всём в дороге.  
— Как же пафосно! Ещё пара слов от тебя, и я выпрыгну из «Ауди» на ходу, — фыркнул Кельвин, провожая за окном подсвеченный огнями город Мадера. Всего несколько минут в пути, а от Нейта хотелось сбежать всё сильнее и сильнее.  
— Ты согласился, — обиженно пробурчал Нейт. — Можно спросить тебя?  
— Так ты уже.  
— Не дурачься, — предупредил Нейт и без предисловий бросил в лоб: — Какие у тебя отношения с родителями?  
Кельвин не ожидал такого вопроса, хотя логично было предположить, что он возникнет, раз у Нейта складываются дела с отцом не очень, по его мнению. Делиться личным вообще не хотелось, срабатывал запрограммированный годами стоп, из-за которого людям доверие Кельвина нужно было заработать. О родителях говорить вообще было неловко, разве что без подробностей.  
— Отличные. Следующий вопрос. — Кельвин оторвался от созерцания мелькающих домов за окном и посмотрел на Нейта предупреждающе.  
— Они знают, что ты гей? — зашёл с другой стороны парень.  
— Да.  
— И хорошо к этому относятся?  
— Нормально. Оставим, может, моих родителей в покое? — предупреждающе начал Кельвин.  
— Мои родители против моей ориентации, но сильно не акцентируются на ней. Думают, что пройдёт, я повзрослею и начну смотреть на девочек. Думают, шучу.  
— Круто! — кивнул головой Кельвин, саркастично улыбаясь и выставляя большие пальцы вверх. — Может, с девочкой бы попробовал и правда. А меня домой отпустил бы? Сколько тебе лет хоть, а то мне кажется, с тобой я могу не только от твоего папаши неприятности найти.  
— С девочкой не-е-е, я люблю пассивную роль в постели. Мне девятнадцать, недавно исполнилось, — хвастливо изрёк Нейт, а Кельвину становилось всё хуже и хуже. Мысли о неправильности происходящего затапливали мозг, он искал возможность, как с Нейтом быстрее попрощаться, но сегодня был его не очень счастливый день, да и уговор предполагал двустороннее выполнение обещаний. — С тобой вот вообще было хорошо. Смущали камеры сильно, странно было и страшно.  
— Ты до кастинга хоть трахался? — Кельвину казалось, что и воздуха мало, так он ждал, замерев, ответ на пугающий вопрос.  
— Конечно! Ну ты обижаешь меня, я бы не пошёл в порно не подготовленным и без знания вопроса. — Брови Нейта смешно взлетели вверх, он широко улыбнулся, сияя белоснежной улыбкой в свете неона за окном машины. — Прости, но ты не первый. Отсоси мне.  
— А? Сейчас, что ли? — опешил Кельвин.  
— Водитель проверенный, а я вспомнил много, аж встало, — не смутился и в подробностях описать свои ощущения Нейт. — Давай, я не сказал, что будет секс один раз. Хочу тебя много, всего, пока ты со мной.  
— Подловил, подлец. А почему бы и нет, — оскалился Кельвин и нагнулся к Нейту.  
Пиджак натянулся на спине и плечах, мешая двигаться, пришлось отшатнуться и расправиться с надоедливой деталью гардероба, отбрасывая ближе к двери, только потом ухватится за ремень джинсов, вжикнуть молнией и, оттянув резинку трусов, достать крепко стоящий член. Не соврал парнишка, стояло у него крепко и бесстыже, в тусклом свете потемневшая головка выделялась на фоне бледноватой полоски кожи оголившегося живота.  
— Стой! — Нейт ухватил Кельвина за плечо, заставляя замереть ртом в нескольких дюймах от члена. — Я всё испортил, да?  
— Отчего же? Ты делаешь всё отлично, я уже проникся атмосферой и твоим шаловливым настроением. Ещё немного, и я смогу тебя трахнуть, — получилось издевательски, с глумливой улыбкой на губах. Кельвину было не стыдно за свои слова, паршивец заслужил. Хочет — получит. Минуты-то тикают. — Определяйся только быстрее.  
— Можно я тебя лучше поцелую?  
Кельвин закатил показушно глаза, намекая на непостоянство Нейта, но послушно отпустил член, поправил резинку трусов, мстительно щёлкая по поджарому животу, но ширинку решил не застёгивать, как и ремень. Мало ли, опять передумает. Возбуждение Нейта было видно и на лице, пятнами по скулам и щекам непонятного оттенка в мелькающем свете из окна авто. Кельвин послушно потянулся к Нейту, наблюдая за поникшим выражением лица, судорожно дергающимся кадыком под кожей и сдвинутыми бровями над переносицей. Не хотелось целовать его первым, совершенно, пусть сам смелеет и делает последний рывок.  
— Ну, поцелуй, — ответил Кельвин немного запоздало, придвинувшись в опасную близость к губам Нейта. Тот всё-таки не выдержал, сдался первым, напал поцелуями-щипками на губы, рвано выдыхая воздух и скуля в поцелуй. Ненормальный, слетел совсем с катушек. Кельвин послушно подставил губы, смирился с неожиданными терзаниями.  
— Не могу. Сколько всего спланировал, но ты рядом, и я теряю голову, не могу связно мыслить, — признался Нейт, отчаянно прижимаясь губами к губам и трогая лицо Кельвина. Рот напротив шевелился почти щекотно, перемешивая слова с горячим дыханием. Свои руки Кельвин удобно разместил на спинке пассажирского сидения, приобнимая неожиданного любовника на один вечер, ладонью упираясь в гладкую кожаную обивку между раздвинутых бедер Нейта. — Я хочу тебя, очень хочу. Ещё больше хочу, чтобы ты был со мной.  
Откровения были неуместными, сбивали с толку. Какого черта? Зачем вот всё это? Нейт очень молод, ему сейчас влюбиться быстрее дуновения ветра, а Кельвину не хочется стать разочарованием. Ну не умеет он в отношения, переживания и романтику. Да и планы на жизнь совершенно другие, не каждому дано мириться со второй половинкой, семья у него завязана на родных, а большего вроде и не надо. Кельвину нравилось действовать в одиночку. Судорожный недопоцелуй пришлось разорвать.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что мне сейчас всё равно? — Кельвин уставился в поплывший взгляд Нейта, решил не скрывать своего настроя. Ни к чему. — Я могу притвориться, сыграть роль, как скажешь. Я отработаю, ты закроешь дело со своим отцом и всё. Мы разбежимся утром, чтобы ты себе там не фантазировал. Давай отсосу, потом трахну, и незачем тебе узнавать меня получше, строить иллюзии. Можем не тарахтеть на дурацкий пляж за красивыми видами. У меня была там фотосессия, я уже многое там видел.  
— Ты зачем так?  
— А ты? Хороший расклад при плохой игре. Отель — вот он, в каждом городе, можно остановиться и не терять время. Нейт, напрасно всё, очень напрасно, и я не вру. Не пытаюсь показаться хуже или набить себе цену. У меня другие приоритеты.  
— Хочу тебя вылизать, — нагло задрал подбородок Нейт, его лицо ещё больше покрылось алыми разводами, но цвет румянца искажался до синевы в уличном освещении за окном. — Сам.  
— Хорошо, если хочешь. Только прекрати эту безумную гонку со временем. Остановись, Нейт.  
— Ты невыносимый, несносный и наглый, — вытолкнул Нейт не обиженно, больше обречённо. Кельвин не спорил, ему не привыкать. И он не готов нараспашку открывать душу первому встречному.  
— Забыл добавить — целеустремленный, но ты прав. Не того ты себе парня выбрал, — пожал плечами Кельвин, взъерошил светлый ёжик волос Нейта на макушке, отнимая пальцы с гладкой спинки. — В отель?  
— Отсоси, — выдохнул тихо Нейт, нагло и упрямо смотря глаза в глаза.  
— А то!  
Кельвин ухмыльнулся, предсказуемость парня и его восприимчивость к уговорам умиляла. Нейт крепко нажал на затылок, проталкиваясь членом в рот.

***

Комнату в отеле сняли только в Чоучилле. Водитель дольше кружил по городу, выискивая нормальный отель, чем они добирались сюда. Нейт расплатился своей картой, заказал предсказуемо люкс, и Кельвин неумышленно поморщился, находя такое мотовство необоснованным. Только в холле накатила усталость после длинных съёмок и тремора последних часов. Пер же на адреналине. И какого черта мальчишка решил его сегодня целую ночь истязать? На ресепшене Кельвин заказал в номер кофе, который обычно помогал после насыщенного дня прийти в чувство. Когда дверь за ним и Нейтом захлопнулась, отрезая от длинного вычурного коридора, было уже около полуночи.  
— Душ?  
— Пожалуй, — хмыкнул Кельвин. Предсказуемо, как на съёмки готовился. Двуспальная кровать с множеством разноцветных подушек, с несуразным балдахином выглядела так себе, добавляя в картинку несуразности.  
— Заказать что-то? — замялся Нейт, когда Кельвин уже закрывал дверь в ванную комнату.  
— Мой кофе принесут и всё. А ты, что хочешь, заказывай.  
Мальчишка, казалось, растерял свой боевой запал, настроенный на длинные ухаживания, и прогулки под луной стерлись без следа, оставив лишь голую правду. После быстрого минета в машине он словно потух. Кельвин не жалел, что не растянул их свидание на долгие часы, всё равно же исход был понятен. Хочет его — получит.  
Матрац был запредельно мягким, простыни скользили шёлком под задницей, а балдахин с розовыми разводами на кремовой ткани выглядел нелепо. После душа Кельвин не заморачивался с одеждой, выпил на ходу мелкую чашку кофе и шлепнулся на постель, заботливо расстеленную Нейтом в его отсутствие. Тот замялся у изножья, потом ломко начал стягивать одежду с себя под внимательным взглядом, выставляя на обзор полную готовность в паху. У Кельвина всё происходило с точностью до наоборот, он накрутил себя, а мозг не хотел синхронизироваться с телом. Почему-то с Нейтом возбуждение приходило плавно и нехотя, вроде и занимался специфическим бизнесом, и член должен реагировать на автомате, но с Нейтом так не работало.  
Кельвин непроизвольно ожидал, что замешкавшийся оператор вынырнет из-за шкафа или балдахина, направит камеру в пах или в лицо, осветители придвинут лампы и завертится рабочий процесс. Но свет был тусклым, чтобы различать друг друга и цвет одежды хватало, а снимать кино никто не будет. Стоило успокоиться и заняться нормальным сексом без свидетелей.  
— Заказывай музыку, — хмыкнул насмешливо Кельвин, когда Нейт полностью разделся и стыдливо сел возле раскинутых бёдер Кельвина.  
— Перевернись на живот, — скомандовал Нейт. — И не трогай себя. Я сам.  
— Замётано, — улыбнулся Кельвин, переворачиваясь как было велено и приподымая немного зад.  
Нейт нагло дёрнул его на себя, вынуждая встать на четвереньки, огладил ладонями спину и плечи, спускаясь ниже и задерживаясь пальцами на пояснице. Хотелось одновременно подтолкнуть ниже и просто закончить всё побыстрее, но Нейт медлил, потянулся на второй заход, цепляя рёбра и подныривая к груди, оттягивая пальцами затвердевшие соски. Молча, сопел только тихо, проходясь воздухом по волоскам, когда сильно низко нагибался.  
Укус на ягодице стал неожиданностью, сосредоточившись на поглаживаниях, Кельвин упустил подлость. Он неумышленно дёрнулся, но выстоял в одной позе, пытаясь высмотреть Нейта из-за плеча. Ждал мокрого языка, где грозились, но Нейт мешкал, пригладил сначала мошонку и обхватил пальцами полувставший член, а потом поднырнул головой под бедра и обхватил в кольцо губ головку. Кельвин застыл, раздвигая бедра немного шире, чтобы улучшить доступ, опустил голову между согнутых в локтях рук, наблюдая, как двигается в паху светлая макушка, загоняя член глубже в рот. Теперь встало как нужно, кровь стремительно приливала, запуская мелкую дрожь на бедра от запрета самому себе двигаться. Нейт решил не задерживаться с однотипными ласками, скользнул пальцами к сжатому входу, оглаживая ладонями ягодицы и мягко кружа указательными пальцами по анусу.  
Закралась мысль, что Нейт захочет поактивничать, но тот пока не проявлял явного интереса, пропускал член глубже в глотку, остановившись пытливыми пальцами на входе. Это странно отвлекало, не давало сосредоточиться на отсосе, разрядка подкатывала совершенно неожиданно и некстати, волнами, и Кельвин пытался сосредоточиться на чём-то отвлекающем.  
— Нейт, — голос охрип, не подчиняясь. — Кончу.  
Мальчишка выпустил член с хлюпающим звуком, упёр влажную головку в подбородок и посмотрел глазами снизу вверх, довольно ухмыляясь и мягко разминая пальцами сжатые мышцы.  
— Я думал, тебе не нравится, когда я тебе отсасываю, — улыбаясь, поделился Нейт и выскользнул из-под Кельвина, встал на колени позади.  
— Чего мнешься? — вместо ответа.  
Нейт чувствительно ухватился за ягодицы, с силой разводя их в стороны, и толкнулся языком прямо в середину пульсирующего отверстия, остро высовывая язык и кружа им внутри. Кельвин сжал зубы, скомкал скользкую ткань в кулаках и зажмурился. Ласка была приятной, давно забытой, но с тем не такой, как обычно. Не так делали это Кельвину. Нейт больше дразнился, сосредоточился на одной точке, не вылизывал вокруг, а прицельно бил языком внутрь. Хорош, может, даже слишком, такая избирательная ласка заводила похлеще всех изощренных нежностей. Кельвин решил дать возможность парню поиграть пять минут, а после перехватить инициативу и вытрахать из глупой головы все романтические бредни. Самому чтобы не расплавится на этих скользких простынях и совладать с остатками выдержки.  
— Тебе нравится? — спросил Нейт, прерываясь лишь на мгновение, жадно хлюпая слюной и обводя наконец-то вход по кругу. Он вжал большие пальцы в края, ещё больше раскрывая Кельвина, ныряя вертким и упругим языком глубже, активнее.  
— Да. — Съязвить не получалось, в голову лезли бестолковые мысли, яйца тянуло, и член тяжело оттягивал вниз к матрацу. — Даю тебе минуту, а потом перехвачу инициативу.  
— Не-а, — уверенно выдохнул Нейт, старательно вылизывая, как и обещал. Играл же, дорвался.  
Нейт взвизгнул совсем по-девчачьи, смеша своим потерянным видом Кельвина и падая на кровать спиной вниз. Кельвин перехватил парня, подмял под себя, запечатывая возражения и губы грубым поцелуем, забрасывая его ноги себе на талию и скользя членом по члену Нейта. Тот застонал разочарованно, постарался вырваться, но был успешно прижат к постели весом Кельвина. Его руки бесполезно распластались на кровати, прижатые тыльными сторонами ладоней крепкими руками Кельвина.  
— Ну всё, всё, — утешающе между поцелуями. — Давай смазку, хочу тебя уже трахнуть.  
Слова сами рвались с губ, совершенно чужие, но правдивые. Тот нехотя передвинул смазку и квадратик блестящей упаковки к Кельвину, больше на ощупь извлекая из складок одеяла. Умудрился же запихнуть и спрятать. Кельвин толкнулся языком внутрь рта, царапнулся о кромку зубов и прихватил нижнюю губу губами, хватаясь за тюбик, словно за спасительную нить.  
Что можно не на показ и не рисуясь на камеру, а по инерции — срывало крышу окончательно. Кельвин проложил дорожку поцелуев по подбородку, прижался ртом к бьющейся жилке на шее, не удержавшись, оставил засос на бледной коже, прикусил сосок, выбивая из Нейта смешной полустон-полувозглас, облизал языком вокруг пупка и заглотил член до основания, прижимая ладонями бедра к постели. Отвлекая от задуманного, перехватывая манипуляции в свои руки.  
Нейт, не стесняясь, шумел и подбрасывал бедра вверх, пытаясь достать членом до гланд. Кельвин был не против, сосредотачивался на дыхании, отодвигая минетом собственное возбуждение.  
От римминга тот тащился привычно, закатывал свои глаза и нанизывался на язык и пальцы, крутил бесстыже задницей, нагло забирая больше. Всё такой же невероятно тесный и тугой, мышцы поддавались нехотя, растягивались медленно.  
— Ну же, — затребовал Нейт, когда полтюбика смазки вперемешку со слюной были старательно запихнуть в его зад. — Не могу… Ах.  
Кельвин мстительно ухмыльнулся, вобрал в рот поджавшуюся мошонку, не прекращая тереть простату изнутри. Три пальца скользили легко, сфинктер натягивался на фалангах. Нейт извивался на пальцах, сжимал ногами плечи Кельвина, а потом опять широко их расставлял, вминая пятки в матрац. Так и кончил на протяжном стоне, крепко сжимаясь на пальцах и выплескиваясь белёсой струёй до подбородка. Член на животе дернулся, изливаясь без дополнительной стимуляции, приковывая взгляд Кельвина.  
— И правда, чувствительная задница. — Парень удивлял, Кельвин и не думал, что тот кончит так. — Ещё?  
— Мгхм.  
Кельвин освободил пальцы, натянул на член презерватив и плавно вошёл в растянутое отверстие, приникая губами к раскрытым губам. Нейт упёрся руками в плечи, отталкивая, выражая протест впервые за длительное послушание.  
— Я сверху, дай, перевернись, — прикрывая глаза и судорожно сглатывая, приказал Нейт. И не приказ вовсе, слабо, но уверенно. Кельвин оттянул мошонку, пытаясь не взорваться сию же минуту от сжавшихся стенок на члене. Хотелось кончить невероятно, как при съемках лучшей порнухи. Какой же ущербный, и без камер думал о камерах. Согласный кивок и смена позиции. Вот чёрт.  
Кельвин перекатился на спину, утягивая за собой Нейта и прижимая его ягодицы к своему паху. Нейт получив управление, задвигался сам, выбирая быстрый и рваный ритм, упирался ладонями в грудь, и смотрел своими темными глазами Кельвину в лицо. Безумный, совсем самообладание потерял, видно было, как его невероятно заводила ведущая роль.  
Секунды смазались, Кельвин сосредоточился на толчках, слушал пошлые звуки, поглаживал пальцами выступающие тазобедренные косточки, подкидывая бёдра навстречу и неумышленно затормаживая взглядом на пружинящем члене Нейта. Он позволил себе расслабиться в оргазме только после того, как Нейт кончил третий раз за вечер.  
Как вырубился, Кельвин не помнил, ещё секунду назад он думал, как собрать вещи и уехать домой, а уже в следующую секунду спал. Утром Нейт сиял сильнее полуденного солнца, проникающего сквозь щель в шторах и освещающего номер в мягкий кремовый цвет. Кельвин мысленно поблагодарил свою дальновидность и перенесенную съемку на послезавтра. Сегодня предсказуемо ничего не моглось, словно с похмелья, хоть вчера и не пил. Даже заказанное вино не пригубил.  
Нейт сопел рядом, подпер руку ладонью и бесстыже рассматривал сонного Кельвина, а второй рукой он гладил по его распущенным волосам, нехило наслаждаясь процессом. По наглой морде всё было заметно.  
— Дыру протрёшь, не? — слабо возмутился Кельвин, сонно щурясь от мягкого света, и перехватил копошащиеся в голове пальцы. — Машину заказать нужно, после кофе. После душа.  
— Я тебя люблю, Кельвин, — одухотворенно и с придыханием сказал Нейт в ответ. Пришлось закрыть глаза, чтобы не видеть обожающий взгляд. Ну дурной же. Опять по кругу.  
— Мне нечего тебе ответить. Теперь осталась твоя часть договора. Реши вопрос с отцом. — Кельвин перевернулся и сел на кровати, отворачиваясь спиной к Нейту. — Тебе хватит пары дней?  
— А что, если я не захочу со своим отцом разговаривать? — нагло выдохнул Нейт, вскидываясь и перебирая по пружинящему матрацу коленями в сторону Кельвина.  
— Трепло, выходит? — хмыкнул Кельвин, ожидал от Нейта подобного. Не хотел же быть правым и получить такой расклад в ответ. Но внутри стало пусто и так всё равно, что Кельвин не придал этому значение.  
— Нет. Да.  
— Твоя неопределенность задолбала. — Какое прекрасное утро. Кельвин встал с кровати и направился в душ.  
— Ну, подожди. — Нейт засеменил следом, вжался грудью в спину, прилипая как репей. — Ты же не хочешь со мной просто изредка встречаться.  
— Шантаж — не лучший способ заставить кого-то быть с собой против воли. — Кельвин оторвал от себя настойчивые руки, развернулся и схватил наглые кисти в кольцо пальцев, своим взглядом пытаясь передать всё, что думает. — Я не садист, не мазохист, и редкие встречи только заставят отсрочить неизбежное. Остановись, Нейт. Выброси из головы ненужные мысли. Мы договорились.  
— Может, ещё куда-нибудь сходим? Съездим? — Глаза Нейта предательски покраснели, и Кельвин раздосадовано отбросил его руки, развернулся и стремительно пошел в ванную комнату, захлопнув дверь перед носом Нейта.  
— Нет.

***

Домой Кельвин вернулся словно в тумане. Долго умывался холодной водой, а потом нехотя смотрел на себя в отражении, ничего не видя толком.  
Зеркала не врали, показывали всё, что видели. В глазах плескалась ярость на себя и на Нейта одновременно. Повёлся как дурак, пошел на поводу манипулятора, решив, что вытянет такую игру. Наглецу ничего не стоило нарушить обещание. Кулак больно обожгло болью, стекло лопнуло паутинчатой сеткой, в отражении Кельвинов теперь стало много. Каждому бы из них сказать пару ласковых и закрыть болезненную тему со всеми страдашками. Ножницы в ящике оказались прилично острыми, изменений хотелось сейчас, собственное отражение надоело, мелькавшее в сотнях видео, выстроенный образ. Всё приелось, нужен отдых, вычеркнуть бы все интриги и бизнес-идеи Рея. Вспомнилось, как его обозвал Джейсон при первой их встрече. Напыщенный индюк. Пусть, зато совесть чиста и нервы в порядке. Если Нейт не способен нормально вести дела, можно поступить по-другому, выйти из игры и потом шумно вернуться.  
Крис поднял трубку со второго гудка, а Рей — с пятого. Друг посоветовал отличного риелтора, а Рей — стилиста, чтобы исправить прическу. Пора двигаться дальше и сделать тайм-аут, пока всё утихнет, а Нейт его разлюбит. Разревелся, как девчонка. Скотина. Давит на самое больное.  
Одно видео доснять всё же пришлось, Кельвин решил не отказываться ни от влога, ни от последнего договора с «Кукс Бойс», оставляя себе больше открытых дверей и шансов на возврат. Рвать со своей работой не хотелось насовсем, но он выдохся.  
Партнёр на съемках попался милый до удивления. Кончил раза три до финала без предупреждения, вгоняя режиссера в праведный гнев. Кельвин смеялся. То ли от нервов, то ли от ситуации в целом. Основные съемки растянулись часов на шесть, пока парень не успокоился и перестал бурно реагировать на трах. Смущенная улыбка и озорные глаза теперь у Кельвина в памяти отложились надолго.  
Джейсон непредсказуемо дико появился после съемок, рассматривал нагло одевавшегося Кельвина, пару минут назад вышедшего из душа.  
— Пришлось звонить Рею, твой номер телефона никто не дает, речь всем отняло, — равнодушно сказал Джейсон, маяча в дверном проёме. — Выпьем? Так и не поговорили после съемок в «Grab». Стряслось у тебя там что-то?  
— А, да. Были моменты, которые следовало утрясти. — Футболка прилипла к влажной, не вытертой тщательно спине, телефон надёжно нырнул в передний карман джинсов. — Ты был прав, я встретил того человека, который пытался мне навязать сомнительные роли. Можно сказать, что вопрос утрясён.  
— Что дальше? — спросил Джейсон.  
— Уеду в Шотландию, всегда хотел примерить килт, — хмыкнул Кельвин насмешливо. — На полгода осяду, всегда хотел там купить дом и завести собаку.  
— Пригласишь в гости? — Кельвин поравнялся в дверном проеме с Джейсоном, который нагловато закинул руку над головой, упираясь ладонью в косяк и приближаясь на непочтительное расстояние. Кельвин ухмыльнулся, удерживая взгляд и не отшатываясь.  
— Если ты решишь записать видео со мной, где будешь нижним, перезвони Рею, я рассмотрю твоё предложение, — прищурился Кельвин. Игр хватит, намёки странные и подкаты уже бесили.  
— Ну ты и язва, — не обиделся Джейсон. Может, принял предложение к сведению. — Стрижка зачёт, но мне нравились твои кудряшки.  
— Они всем нравились, поэтому я их состриг. — Кельвин протиснулся мимо Джейсона. — Бывай.  
— И ты не болей.  
Взгляд Джейсона жег лопатки, но Кельвин не повернулся проверить, смотрел тот или только так казалось, и Кельвин себя накрутил. Перед входом в особняк уже ждала нанятая машина, Рей деликатно попрощался в сообщении. Забрать шмотки из Фресно со съемной квартиры и валить. Перелеты с пересадками, автобус и свобода.  
И дышать станет легче.


End file.
